Whovengers Assemble
by DemonicAngel38
Summary: It was a normal day in the Stark tower when all of a sudden a blue box appeared with a mad man and all his companions inside! What are the Avengers and Loki along with an insane wolf-girl and a certain hawk's red-head to do? With parties, vengeful gingers, telepathic bunnies, the NYPD, and SO much more, the Whovengers are in for a very weird year. Includes almost all pairings.
1. The Doctor Is In PArt 1

**The Doctor is In**

**A/N: Ok, so I don't own any of the following characters except for my Ocs Maya and Luna. Even though I wish I did *tear*. And yeah I know lame title…get over it. Please.**

Tony's POV

Whovengers Assemble Whovengers Assemble Whovengers Assemble Whovengers Assemble

"Pepper…Pepper…Pepper…Pepper…Natasha…Natasha…Natas ha…Thor…Loki…" I said waiting for SOMEONE to answer.

" MY GODS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Loki screamed. If you're wondering why he's here and not in Asgard, it's because their leaders their and our SHIELD over here decided that it would be safest if Loki were being watched 24/7 by none other than us, the amazing Avengers. He had also had a spell cast on him by Odin that made it so that he could not use his powers against us or any other human, risking that a wave of excruciating pain would overcome him. Yep, made our job here in Stark tower waaay easier.

"Could you ask Jarvis to get me a beer?" I questioned the God.

"GET YOUR OWN BEER YOU PATHETIC MORTAL!" was my response. Oh, did I mention that he had been extremely moody ever since he arrived her?

I huffed as I headed towards the kitchen,

" God, how hard is it to get a beer around here?" I muttered as I headed towards my awesome vodka-stocked kitchen.

When I opened the door I was very surprised to see a strange blue box in the middle of MY kitchen and a guy in a bowtie eating MY fish fingers and custard. Wait…. Fish fingers and custard what the hell that's sick!

" HEY WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU CANT JUST GO PARKIN GIANT BLUE BOXES IN SOMEBODYS KITCHEN AND THEN START EATING THEIR FREAKIN FOOD! JARVIS GET ME MY SUIT!" I screamed. Then a girl appeared from the blue box. She was short with dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and big brown eyes.

" Doctor, what's the…. OMG are you TONY STARK?" screamed the girl…no woman…no girl…no woman, she's defiantly a woman. Damn am I drunk!

" Yes, Tony Stark" I said holding my hand out to her. " Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist."

"And a jerk." Said the bowtie man, obviously upset with me.

"And who might you be?" I questioned him.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

Exactly."

"Oh my god. Are you going to do that to EVERYONE you meet Doctor?" said the strange, beautiful girl.

"Yes I am. Problem, Clara?" The Doctor asked in return.

" Yes…" She was suddenly cut off by a large red, white, and blue metal shield crashing into my BRAND NEW GOD DAMN BAR!

" HEY! What's going on in here?" The Amazing Capsicle questioned me.

" Why, you see, the Doctor parked his GIANT BLUE BOX in my kitchen and then Clara came out of that BLUE BOX witch is in MY KITCHEN!" I shouted at him.

" No need to yell Stark. You'll wake Loki up, and then I'll have to tasser him again." Maya said in a very exhausted voice. Maya was a about 23 and had bright red hair with pale skin. She usually dressed in purple as it was her favorite color, which included today as she was wearing a purple tank top with lace sleeves and a black mini- skirt

"Ok. I'm sorry. You see the TARDIS got found a distress signal coming from here, picked up on it, and brought us here. I would have NEVER come here intentionally." The Doctor explained to us. Then he began to glare at me but was cut off when all of the sudden A LOT people came out of the blue box…

**A/N: Who do you think came out? Also, I like to thank my BFF LunaWolfAngel for giving me this idea and helping me with the story! I dub her very awesome. I won't post the next chapter till I get 5 reviews!**


	2. The Doctor Is In Part 2

**Chp. 2 WTOD**

**A/N: Hello, this chapter features my favorite gang! The Doctor and his awesome companions YEAH!**

**Whovengers Assemble Whovengers Assemble Whovengers Assemble Whovengers Assemble**

**Doctor's POV**

Of course at that very moment my _companions_ had to just come charging out of the TARDIS! Those little daleks…

"Doctor! Where are we? Is this Paris? Or is it. OMG Rory! Melody! We're in f'n New York City! In the f'n Stark tower!" said Amy looking very happy all of the sudden, my thoughts being confirmed as she twirled around in a circle, her eyes shining bright as she took in the sight. Wait a second…Wasn't she just yelling at me for putting the bunk beds back in she and Rory's room? Oh well, bunk beds are cool.

"Stark tower? Isn't that were Tony Stark lives? Wow! His flat back in my universe is much more….dull." said Rose Tyler, her voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Does EVERYONE know who he is?!" I shouted, very angry with Tony right now.

"YES!" everyone replied.

Man, there are a ton of people in here. Lets see there is Rose, my 10th duplicate, Amy, Rory, River, Clara, Martha, Mickey, Harkness, the TARDIS, the girl named Maya, Stark, a guy with a bow, Capsicle, a man with black hair in green robes, a red headed Victoria secret model, a guy who looks like goldilocks in a red cape, an older looking man with glasses, and a- wait, was that a wolf? I blinked, realizing that it must just be my mind playing tricks on me.

What I thought was a wolf was actually a girl the same age as Maya. She had tan skin with long, straight pale teal hair, completing her features with bright electric blue eyes. She was wearing dark blue shorts, a black ripped-back tank top that red 'normal is boring' in white writing, the end being splattered with what I wished very, very much was fake blood, dark green leather fingerless gloves, and knee-high lace-up boots. I hoped I didn't miss anythi- oh, wait, she had a black choker necklace with a wolf charm on it. God, how long did it take her to put together her clothing selections?! I found her quite strange… and insanity seemed to be radiating off her in waves tipped with wildness.

Suddenly, an early thought returned to me,

"Wait, TARDIS? You're human again?" I asked as I turned what with a very surprised (and secretly very happy) expression on my face.

She smiled at me,

"Yep. But, as I remember you call me Sexy." Sexy told with a VERY evil smirk.

" Sexy?" I heard an angered voice exclaim, "May I remind you Doctor that you are MARRIED?" River scolded me, looking very mad indeed.

" Well River…."

I was interrupted by Goldilocks laughing loudly at me,

" You're MARRIED? HA! I'm sorry, but my lady. Not even my brother Loki would marry this foul man. Now I am going to go eat poptarts." The ending of the man's sentence caught me by surprise. He either got side tracked WAY to easily, or he was almost as crazy as the blue girl.

"Yes, I am MARRIED, and-" I started to say, offended at the blonde's comment, but was cut off by my wife.

"Not anymore, Sweetie." she said giving me a death stare.

"River!" I begged.

"Nope." Then she walked back into the TARDIS leaving a very awkward silence for the rest of us.

" Sooooooooooo. I don't half the people in this room and I'M BORED, soooooo lets play a game!" Said Maya perkily.

" NO! We are not playing one of your crazy games! Last time people ended up in the hospital and Loki wouldn't come out of his room for a week! Not to mention we were ALL scarred for LIFE!'' said the guy with the bow and arrows, fear clearly audible in his voice.

" Awwwww. It wasn't THAT bad Clint." Clint. So that's his name. Then I saw everyone was just staring at the red-head.

"I like the sound of that. What's your game?" said a smirking Pond. Oh god. ONE evil ginger is enough I really don't need TWO! Well, whatever.

Stark sighed,

"Ok, but I am NOT paying for the broken windows or anything that's going to be broke ok?''

Maya smirked,

" Alright, let's play….."

**A/N: Ok, the next chapter will be the last of the prequel and then on to the good stuff! Thanks to my editor and partner in crime LunaWolfAngel! You rock! R&R!**


	3. A Game

**WTOD Chp. 3**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reviewing! This is the last chapter of the prequel. Enjoy!**

**Whovengers Assemble Whovengers Assemble Whovengers Assemble Whovengers Assemble**

**Maya's POV**

"So this is how the game works say your name and 3 things you like and some things you would like the others to know.. See, simple and NOT evil, yet." I said with a smile. "I'll start. My name is Maya Barton, I like fighting, music, and being evil. I am also Clint's sister and single! Okay Stark, your turn."

"I am Tony Stark; I like Pepper, money, and vodka! I am married to Pepper and I am IRON MAN! Alright, _Doctor _you're turn."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. I like River, fish fingers and custard, and bowties. I am married to River and I can travel through time and space in my TARDIS. Your turn Capsicle!"

"Hi, my name is STEVE ROGERS and I like America, my shield, and fighting for my country. I am also known as Captain America. Why don't you go madam?"

"Me? Ok. Hello I am Martha Jones. I like traveling, healing people and Shakespeare. I am married to Mickey and I am a doctor. Why don't you go Jack?"

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." He then winked at Tasha. Ooooh. Clint's probably steamin'. "I like the ladies, guys too, and drinking. I am single and looking for…"

"It's not a dating profile Jack."

"Alrighty then, why don't you go Bruce." I said.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner. I like studying Gama-Radiation, healing people, and hanging out with Tony. Oh, and you really shouldn't make me mad. You go Tasha."

"Hi. I am Agent Natasha Romanoff. I like my guns, killing, and my partner Clint. I am an agent for SHEILD and I can easily kill everyone of you in less than 10 seconds, so don't be trying anything. Now why don't you go Clara?"

"Ok. Hello everyone I am Clara Oswin Oswald. I like snog boxes, coffee, and hacking. I travel with the Doctor and I am known as the Impossible Girl. Why don't you go Rose?"

"I am Rose Tyler; I like tea, the Doctor, and aliens. I live in a parallel universe where there is another version of everyone in here. Goldilocks your turn."

"I am NOT goldilocks, I am Thor of Asgard. I like poptarts, my cape, and Jane Foster. I am a god and you puny mortals do not frighten me at all. Now I comandth Luna to go."

"HIIIIIIIII! I am Luna Howelete! I LOVE blood, sparkles, and wolves! I am completely insane and my BFF is Maya! Your turn Amy!"

"Finally! I am Amy Pond/ Williams. I like Rory, clothes, and being clever. I am married to Rory and I HATE weeping angels, boxes, and cracks in walls. Now… Hmmmmm… I think Sexy wants to go." She finished with an evil smirk.

"Hello everyone! I'm Sexy; you can call me TARDIS if you want to though. I like The Doctor, traveling with the Doctor, and being stolen by the Doctor. I am bigger on the inside and can translate almost any language in the UNIVERSE! Now I think River should go." River just sat there and glared at her for a moment, before she started speaking.

"I am Professor River Song to you Melody to Mum and Dad. I like guns, archeology, and the Doctor. I am MARRIED to the Doctor and I am Amy and Rory's daughter." Then everyone looked between Amy and Rory to River in a shocked silence.

"I guess I'll go now. I am John Smith. I like Rose, traveling, and torchwood. I am the 10th doctor's duplicate and I am married to Rose Tyler."

"Ok. I think that's everyone. Now lets…" I started to say before a VERY annoying asgardian interrupted me.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT ME, PUNY MORTAL! I am Loki of Asgard. I refuse to participate in this childish game and YOU WILL ALL KNEEL BEFORE ME!" then I got up and tazered him before he did some major damage.

"Now that we know each other. We are…"

"Nope. I am Outta here! Sorry, but you guys are weird and creepy and I promised their parents I would bring them home safe, so BYE!" The Doctor said getting up to go.

"I don't think so. We can't leave until I turn back into the TARDIS, and I don't plan on doing that anytime soon. So, we are stuck here."

**A/N: Ok, and that's the end of the prequel. The rest of the story will just be one-shots or occasionally a short storyAlso I would like to again thank Luna, for being my editor and BFF. Without her this story would freakin suck. R&R! Bye!**


	4. JUST DAAAAANCE

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me soooo long to get a chapter up. I was really, really busy. But, here it is, written by my BFF LunaWolfAngel. Please check out her awesome stories! Also, please read my other story "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"**

It had been three days since the Doctor and his many companions had arrived at Stark/Avengers Tower, and not much had been happening despite the situation they were all in.

Everyone was lounging around in the living room, just being lazy. Not the good kind of lazy where you were happy and relaxed, but the kind of lazy where you were bored out of your mind and couldn't think of anything to do at all.

"UGH! I CAN'T FREAKING TAKE IT ANYMORE! SOMETHING HAPPEN I BEG OF YOU UNIVERSE, ANYTHING! PLEASE!" Luna screamed, bolting up from the couch and standing on top of the glass table in the middle of the room.

Maya rolled her eyes, and grabbed the back of Luna's black and pink tiger striped shirt, pulling her down next to her on the couch,

"Luna, you have to realize that there is nothing to do. And when I say nothing, I mean _nothing_. Just watch. HEY WHO HERE KNOWS WHAT TO DO?" Maya shouted out to the people in the room. All she got in return were a bunch of mumbles and shrugs, until one robotic voice spoke up.

"_I have several quadrillion ideas in storage, and new ones are being downloaded every second," _JARVIS told the red-head, whose eyes had widened to the size of saucers.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier you stupid mortal device?" Loki yelled at the ceiling, anger caking his voice.

"_None of you ever asked before Ms. Barton," _JARVIS told the God.

Luna groaned and face-palmed,

"Nobody cares right now! Just let the creepy British robot dude give us an idea!"

The God glared at the girl, anger flashing in his eyes,

"How _dare _you speak to a God that way-"

"_Why don't you all play Just Dance 4?" _JARVIS asked the group.

"That's a brilliant idea! I love that game!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Uuum, what's that?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face. Looking around you could see that Thor and Loki both didn't understand as well.

Maya coughed lightly, bringing the attention to her,

"Just Dance 4 is a video game for the Wii, where you hold these white sticks in your right hand, choose a song from the selection, and then a glowing person comes up on the screen who dances to the music and you have to do whatever they do. At the bottom of the screen you can see stick people who come up and hit a small white light, all in the positions of the move the glowing person does. It might be a bit confusing at first, but you'll get the hang of it," she explained to the three men.

"_I shall have finished installing the game and loading it for you. Shall I lower the television screen?" _JARVIS questioned.

Tony smirked,

"Yes, yes JARVIS you may."

Looking around, you could see that there was no television in the room, until there was quiet hissing sound, and down from the ceiling cam a television. Not just any television of course, this one was _Tony Stark's_ TV, and it of course had to be seven feet tall and twelve feet across.

"Ohmygoshit'ssocool!" Luna squealed as it turned on to reveal the Just Dance 4 playlist.

River smiled,

"There's no way that I could be less bored right now!"

"I have an idea!" Martha suddenly said, "Why don't we each take turns picking up to four people to dance to a song of the person's choice?"

A chorus of 'okay's, 'sounds great's, and 'sure's went through the room.

"WAIT! MAYA WE HAVE TO GO GET OUR DRESSES ON!" Luna screamed at her red-head friend.

She looked at her, clearly confused,

"Wait, wha-"

"LET'S GO WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME THE MONKEYES ARE APPROACHING!"

Ten minutes later, Luna and Maya reappeared. They both wore dresses that ended at mid thigh. Maya's dress had a black strapless top with a purple high-low skirt and on her feet where knee-high heeled black leather boots. Luna's dress's torso was covered in lavender, sky blue, and white sparkles with a zipper down the middle, while the bottom part was white leopard print covered in a sheer veil of the same color purple and blue as her sparkles, and around her neck hung a blue moon on a bronze chain.

"So… why are you two wearing dresses?" Hawkeye asked.

The younger Barton sighed,

"Clint, its Luna. The blue-haired girl who's favorite word is 'Sparklicious' and claims to be allergic to reality, which, considering her mental state, is most likely very, very true. Do you _really _want an explanation for that?"

Clint just decided to be quiet after that.

"Alright, who wants to choose who goes first?" Bruce asked.

Luna raised her hand and started bouncing up and down shouting,

"Memememememe!"

Just then, Fury, Hill, and Coulson walked in.

"What the? How'd you three get past the security?!" Stark questioned them with a surprised look written on his face.

"That's not really to important right now," Coulson told the Iron Man.

"The reason we're here, _Stark_," Fury said with a slight shade of malice in his voice, "Is because we picked up an extreme burst of power coming from this spot and knowing that it must have something to do with you we decided to come here and see what it was."

"That would have been us!" the Doctor said with a smile as he stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Hill asked, her hand coming to rest on the gun strapped to her belt.

"My name is the doctor, and these are my companions. We're time travelers who came here in the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, but she turned into a human, again, so we're stuck here for the time being."

"Time travel? Really?" Hill scoffed, "That's impossible. I'll believe you when you give me a reasonable explanation for how you could do that."

It was clear that Maria didn't expect to have the Doctor and all of his companions respond to her by saying,

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff," in perfect sync.

Coulson raised an eyebrow,

"I don't understa-"

"NONE OF THIS MATTERS WE MUST PLAY JUST DANCE BEFORE THE BLENDERS CONSPICENBERGLE AGAINST US! I KNEW THEY WERE HUNTING ME!" Luna screamed in fear, but was quickly silenced by Maya slapping a hand over her mouth and saying,

"Luna, we've talked about this. The blenders aren't hunting you, you're just really bad at opening doors, alright?" she told her friend in a calming voice as she pats her softly on the head.

"Anyways," Steve said, "Why don't you three join us? I've never played this 'Just Dance' game, but Maya explained it and it sounds like fun!" the Captain said to the three shield agents.

"Wait a second; aren't you supposed to be dead?" Clint asked Coulson.

Coulson scoffed,

"Come on, I was only stabbed through the stomach with a spear crafted by evil Gods! I was fine! And I'm sorry, but we should all probably leave now, we don't have time for games," the agent said as he, Maria, and Fury began to head for the door, but they didn't turn around fast enough to not see Luna's face.

She sniffed, and quickly rubbed the back of her hand against her face in an attempt to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" Fury asked as he looked at the sad blue-haired girl.

"I-it's nothing," she sucked in a shaky breath, "I-I j-just really w-wanted you guys t-t-to m-maybe spend some t-time with u-u-us b-because you're all just so n-nice and w-when I heard the C-Capsicle's idea, I got really, really h-happy f-for once, b-but now I-I'm sad a-a-again but a-as long as y-y-you guys a-are happy I'm f-f-fine. M-my f-feeling d-don't matter t-t-to much I-I guess," and with that, she let out a loud sob as everyone stared at her with sadness in their eyes. Even Loki looked like he felt a bit sorry for her, and Fury, Hill, and Coulson all looked _very _guilty.

Maya stepped over to Luna and hugged her as her friend let out a whimper. The red-head glared at the three SHEILD agents with anger,

"You can go now. We have no need for evil heart-breaking fiends here."

Fury sighed,

"_Fine _we'll play your game, just _please _make her stop cryin-"

"Yay, I'm happy again let's play!" Luna squealed happily as she began bouncing up and down, her face completely clean as if she hadn't been crying at all.

"Alright Jarvis, who's up first?" Clara asked the computer.

"_Mr. Stark, the Doctor, Prince Loki, and Director Fury shall do the song 'Beauty and the Beat' by Justin Bieber."_

"NO! I REFUSE TO DANCE TO THE SQUEAKY DEMON CHILD'S MUSIC!" the Doctor shouted in anger.

"I agree with him," Loki said, "I have heard of this 'Bieber' creature's disgustingness and I wish to take no part in associating myself with him."

"Not going to do it!" Fury spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Me neither!" Stark ended with a child-like pout.

Maya looked at the four with a dangerous look plastered on her face,

"Listen you guys," she said with a steely tone, "You _will _dance. As much as I hate JB, this is how the game works and you are going to play it whether you like it or not you little twerps!" she screeched, throwing four Wii remotes at the men. They would have hit them right in the faces if the four of them had not had above-average reflexes and caught them in their hands.

"Whatever, I'll play," Tony said, and then grinned, "I'll totally win anyways. I always win."

"Oh _really_?" the Doctor asked.

Tony nodded,

"Like I said, I always win, ever since I was born."

"Well," the Doctor said with a smirk, "I have also always been winning since I was born, and I'll let you know that I am over one thousand years old, so that's an awful lot of winning."

"We'll see about that, old man," the Iron Man stated as he and the Doctor stared at each other, both wishing only to crush the other in the dance battle.

"Let's just start already and get this over with!" Fury commanded.

Loki rolled his eyes,

"Mortals."

The music started and the three men began dancing. Loki was in the lead with Fury in second place, while Tony and the Doctor were both evenly matched in last place.

Everyone was doing their best to block out the terrible music. Several people had left the room, but quite a few still stayed. The ones who remained had stuffed their ears with tissue or toilet paper, but there wasn't enough for poor Luna. She rocked back and forth on the couch in the fetal position with a slightly green tinge to her normally tan face while Maya hugged her and whispered,

"Don't worry; it will all be over soon."

The only response she got was to have her friend run out of the room and into one of the corridors which lead to the bathroom.

Maya frowned sadly, knowing that Justin Bieber's music tended to make Luna quite queasy and that she was now most likely puking.

The song finally finished, and everyone looked at what places the dancers had come in.

Fury had won first place, with Loki in second, and surprisingly, the Doctor and Tony both tied in last place.

"What? I lost?" Tony said in disbelief.

"This isn't possible!" a shocked Doctor responded.

Maya sighed and rolled her eyes as she pulled some tissue out of her ears,

"Well, maybe if you two idiots weren't pushing and shoving each other for the entire song, you would have won! Anyways, who's up next JARVIS?" the red-head asked.

"_That would be Phil-"_

"That's Agent Coulson to you, JARVIS!"

"_-Mickey, Professor River Song, and Agent Maria Hill doing Disturbia by Rhianna," _the robot responded.

"Really?" Coulson said with a tinge of anger, "You get Hill's name right but not mine?"

"Oh never mind, let's just play!" River said excitedly, but she still had a competitive tone in her voice, much like her husband's.

A few minutes later, River, unlike her husband, had won the game. In second place was Maria, who had lost to River by only one point, then Coulson, and after that was Mickey.

"Well, that was fun," River nodded to the female SHEILD agent, "Very nicely done, Agent Hill."

Maria smiled,

"Thank you," no one could deny that the time lady had made a new friend.

"_Miss Maya Barton, Miss Clara Oswald, Miss Pepper Potts, and Sexy shall be dancing to So What by P!nk," _JARVIS told the four women.

"Really? You get the time-machines name right but you get mine wrong?" Phil grumbled to himself as he sat down on the couch next to Luna.

"Well _of course _JARVIS got Sexy's name right!" the blue-haired girl told him, "They're destined to be together. I mean a time machine and a billionaire's supercomputer? CLASSIC Vietnamese-Chewbacca baby love story!" the (quite clearly) insane girl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Phil quickly scooted away from her.

The song finished along with a triumphant Maya in first place, Clara and Pepper tied in second, and Sexy in last.

"Whoo hoo! I won!" Maya cheered, "Who's next?"

"_That would be Doctor Martha Jones, Miss Amelia Pond, Rose Tyler, and Luna Howlette may now dance to Crazy Little Thing by Anja," JARVIS responded._

"OMG YES! I TOTALLY ROCK AT THIS SONG!" Luna squealed happily as she jumped up and down, "And the dancer person's hair totally matches mine! But it's more glowy… OMG I SHOULD MAKE MY HAIR GLOW AGAI-"she was cut off by Maya saying,

"No, Luna, you can't do that again! You almost died last time you did that!" the red-head scolded her friend, "In case you're wondering, a long time ago Luna and I went to this new club in LA and they were giving out free glow sticks so Luna practically got all of them, and then she cracked them open and started putting all the glow stuff in her hair and eventually one of the 'sticks fell in the coke she had and then she drank it even though the glow stuff is toxic and then she started coughing like crazy and got all sick for like, a week. SO NO GLOWY STUFF FOR YOU!" she shouted, jabbing a finger in Luna's face.

"Aaaaaaw! But when I drank the glow coke I saw the candy minions and they told me the secret to the meaning of the universe! But then they also told me that Jeff and Jane will never be together, which is totally not true! I mean, _sure _Jeff covered Jane in bleach and gasoline and then burned her alive, and she hunted him down for a while then tortured him, but besides that they're perfect! So I guess glow stuff is a bit bad for you…" Luna said thoughtfully while everyone contemplated what she just said to come up with… nothing.

The song suddenly came on, and in the end Luna came in first, then there was Amy, Martha, and Rose.

After that, Bruce, Thor, Rory, and Natasha danced to Call Me Maybe. The assassin came in first, the thunder god in second, the centurion in third, and Bruce in last.

They ended their game when John, Clint, Jack, and Steve dancing to Moves Like Jagger and winning in that order.

"Well, that was fun," Steve said kindly.

"Yeah!" Luna agreed, "Now all we have to do is find something else to do or risk dying of boredom again!"

Everyone groaned.

**A/N: (LunaWolfAngel) Hey guys! If you read DemonicAngel38's then you know that I wrote ALL OF THIS so YAY ME!( The Chapter. Luna) That's what I meant. Anyways… what do you guy's think of Peter Capaldi? Hmmmmmm? Anyways… WATCH ATTACK ON TITAN! Salad fingers…. :3**


	5. Attack of the Gingers

**Attack of the Red-Heads **

**A/N: This chapter will contain the rage and revenge of Maya, Amy, and Natasha, on some very unlucky guys.**

"Hey girls!" said a smiling Amelia Pond with something behind her back. "I got us something from the TARDIS!"

"Oh! What is it? Let me see!" I said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well, I broke into the Doctor's room and…"

"Hey, gingers. How's the hair coming?" said Tony smirking with a playful look in his eyes. He was obviously about to go somewhere, because he had a suit on, his hair has WAY more gel than usual and he has one of his best watches on.

"Are you offending us Stark?" said Nat ready to pounce on the genius.

"Yep. Me and almost every other guy in this tower who thinks your hair is a ridiculous color and VERY distracting. You really should just shave it off. I mean us guys have WAY better hair."

"Stark. I hereby declare my revenge and total vengeance on you. You and the guys will pay for your insulting in the absolute way possible." I said, giving Tony my best "youwilldieandgotohell" glare.

"Yeah. And how will you three technology deprived GIRLS do that." He said looking at us like we were nothing compared to him.

"Girls…to the TARDIS!" Uh oh. Boys you better hide cause when us girls are mad, we are unstoppable to the point where you're locked up on your knees and begging for mercy as we laugh despite ourselves.

Me, Amy, and Tasha quickly ran towards the TARDIS, after pushing a smug looking playboy to the side. Amy quickly took out a key and we walked in to the control room.

"Ok. Does anyone know how to drive a TARDIS?" Amy asked looking between me and Natasha. We shook our heads when we heard a familiar voice say…

"I do." Said a familiar voice.

"Sexy?" I asked looking around and not seeing her anywhere." Where are you?"

"I'm talking to you through the TARDIS. I have an idea of you can get back at the boys?"

"How…" Nat started to say but was cut off by Sexy

"I overheard you conversation. Now you are going to need to draw all the guys in here, ok?"

"Yeah, hold on." Amy said. She walked out the TARDIS with a smirk on her face.

"I wonder what…" I suddenly heard Amy yelling.

"GET YOUR FAT ASSES OF THAT COUCH AND GET INTO THE TARDIS BEFORE I BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!" Then all the guys came rushing into the TARDIS looking like they had just seen a ghost.

"Then they saw me and Natasha evilly smirking by the counsel.

"Oh, no." The Doctor said trying to quickly run out of the TARDIS, but the door quickly shut, leaving the boys locked in here with some VERY angry gingers.

"Ok, ladies, whatever Tony said…"

"Oh, shut it. It's time for some good old payback." While Amy was screaming at the boys the TARDIS explained the plan to us.

Basically Amy, Tasha, and I are going to go into a secret room in the depths in the TARDIS while the Sexy, activates the "Pink Plan."

But first, we have to get rid of the Doctors.

"Sexy," I said "Activate the trap doors." Then 10 and 11 dropped out into the pits of space and time.

"Alright, well us girls are going to paint our nails, you boys have fun!" Amy said grabbing me and Tasha's hands and dragging us out of the TARDIS.

We ran to out bathroom, grabbed nail polish, sat down in front of the TARDIS, and waited to hear the pathetic screams of the boys.

**Tony's POV**

Man, I hope they don't do anything to bad. I have a HUGE meeting that will be on TV tomorrow. And if Pepper finds out…..

"You know this is ALL your fault Tony." Said Bruce looking an odd shade of green.

"Ok, buddy calm down. I don't have my suit with me so I can't stop you from destroying this very….. Holy Shit look at this tech!" I said admiring the super advanced tech in here.

"Why thank you Stark." Said Sexy (her name fits her quite nicely). "However all of your powers cease to exist in this room now let the fun begin!" And at the last word the TARDIS began to f'n shake!

Then at the corner of my eye I saw pink fumes coming out of the air vents.

"NO!" said a very upset Roman. "Not the Pink! AMY WHY!?"

"Whoa puppy! Calm down! What's the pink stuff do?" I said becoming very worried.

"It makes you…" he was cut off by all of us engulfed by the pink gas.

**Maya's POV**

"Hmmmmm….What color girls? Oooh! Look at that purple!" I said deciding what would match my SHIELD uniform.

"Yeah, definitely the purple it will totally look awesome on you!" Amy said.

I grabbed unscrewed the cap and started painting my nails. When I was on my pinkie the TARDIS started to shake.

"Amy, get the popcorn." Tasha said as the boys started to scream in pain and fury.

"Here you guys go. Man. Rory really does sound like a girl, doesn't he?" We all nodded as we heard his distinct girly scream, man they all sound like little girls.

Then the TARDIS stopped shaking and we waited for their reactions.

After we waited for 5 minutes in silence I yelled "Sexy let them out. And bring back the doctors."

Then, a ton of totally PINK boys walked out of the TARDIS. Some had looks of outrage and some had tears brimming their eyes, but I was f'n hilarious!

Amy, Tasha, and I burst out laughing as they just stared at us.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" said a very, very angry (and pink) Tony.

"Ah, nothing much." Amy replied trying not to laugh." Basically the TARDIS let out pink fumes that turn you pink. When I did it to Rory last year it wore out in like 11 days."

"11 F'N DAYS!" Tony yelled "I HAVE A HUGE INTERVIEW TOMMOROW AND I'M GOING TO BE PINK!"

"Wow, sucks for you." I said and all the guys finally broke.

Clint walked in front of the group of pink men, and man did he look hilarious. I wonder what Fury and Coulson are going to think?

"Get them." He said and all the boys charged at us.

Shit.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Tell me if you think I should add a chapter where the boys get back at them. Bye!**


	6. Sir Fluffersburg (Trail Buddies Part1)

**Iiiiiiit's LunaWolfAngel!**

"Hey guys! I have a surprise for you!" Luna said happily as she skipped into the living room.

"Ooooh! What is it?" Rose asked excitedly as she munched on a piece of toast.

"Okay, well, I can only tell you half of it but I promise the entire thing will be really really fun!"

Maya sighed,

"Luna, let me just remind you again sneaking into quarries all because you _thought _you saw a rabid moth isn't fun, alright?"

Luna raised an eyebrow,

"Oh really? Well climbing up five flights of hundred foot long staircases while the escalator is right next to us because you wanted to exercise instead of going to Universal Studios while the whole reason we were there was because we didn't have to do PE isn't that fun either," she snapped.

Maya groaned,

"Will you _ever _let that go? Besides, I got you pizza later _and _three pasties after that as an apology when we were done!"

Luna sighed,

"Yeah, thanks for that. I forgive you again!" and with that the two friends hugged, while Thor looked on with a small bit of jealousy,

"_I wish Loki and I made up that quickly," _he thought with sadness as he looked at his adopted brother that sat in the farthest corner of the room, away from everyone else. But he quickly covered up his bitter thoughts by saying brightly,

"Please continue with what you were going to tell us, Lady Luna!"

"Oh yeah!" she said, "So pretty much, I'd be bringing some of you guys on a hike/camping trip in the woods to where the surprise is!"

Hawkeye looked unsure about this,

"Um, no offense Luna, but you aren't the most… um… _stable _person to be in charge of a large group of people."

"I agree," Tony said, "Besides, why hike when we could just fly there in one of the SHEILD jets or something like that? I bet it would be _way _faster than walking."

"So in other words…" Luna said thoughtfully, "Your afraid of nature?"

"What?!" Tony exclaimed, "I am not! I'm just stating the facts here!"

"Suuuuuuure… whatever you say!"

"You know what? I'm gonna prove to you that I'm not afraid, no that I need to, and go on your stupid camping trip! I'm gonna go pack right now!" and with that, the iron man walked out, leaving a smiling Luna behind him.

"So," Maya said, "Who else is coming? Me, of course!"

"I'll come," Natasha told them.

"So will I, got to protect my little sister," Clint smiled as he wrapped his hand around Maya's shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, and in an instant her big brother was sprawled out face-first on the floor with him sitting on his back,

"And yet, I can still do this!" she spoke with a smirk.

A few minutes later, Luna was looking over a piece of paper in her hand which held all of the camper's names.

"_Let's see here…," she thought to herself, "Me, Tony, Maya, Tasha, Clint, Thor, Amy, Rory, River, Jack, the Doctor, Steve, and-"_

"Wait! I need one other person to come!" she shouted.

"_This is my chance!" _Thor thought,

"Loki will be the final member you seek for this group!"

"But I do not want-" Loki began to say.

"Perfect! Everyone get your stuff packed we leave in an hour!" Luna shouted as she marked down his name, leaving a very angry Lie God glaring at his 'brother'. Things may have gotten a bit awkward.

"Yay! We're all ready to go!" Luna giggled, "Now, before we go, I made everyone some brownies!"

Everyone looked at them with a bit of suspicion. Luna loved baking, but sometimes she didn't pay enough attention to what she added, and they turned out… strange. Not necessarily _bad_, just… strange.

"Don't worry," Maya told everyone, "I supervised her this time, she made them just right. No slip-ups at all."

This seemed to soothe everyone's nerves, and they all gladly helped themselves to the treats. All of a sudden they dropped to the ground, out cold.

"I hate that we have to do this," Maya told Luna, the only reason that they weren't out on the floor with their friends was that they eaten any of the brownies, both knowing that they were actually drugged.

Luna raised an eyebrow,

"Well how else am I going to explain to them that I'm actually a wolf demon and that the forest we're going to is actually in another dimension that is watched over by my dad, the Slenderman? Hm?"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"NYPD, open up!" said a voice. Maya ran to the door and threw it open with a huge grin on her face.

"Castle! Beckett! Ryan! Esposito! What are you guys doing here?" she said, happiness pouring out of her usually serious voice.

"We were wondering if you could help us with a murder?" said Castle.

"Yeah! Let me grab my stuff…"

"Aww hell no! You're coming on this hike with me. If you don't' I'll eat your stupid ass brother." Luna said ready to pounce and tear Clint's face right off, her canines growing ever so slightly and her eyes turning like that of a wolf's for an instant, so fast that the NYPD officers were sure that it was just a trick of their immagination.

"Grrrrrr…Luna…" Maya growled

"Please?" She wimppered doing her puppy dog eyes that NO ONE can resist, while at the same time she did her 'guilt voice'.

"Okay. Wait, you guys can come with us!" Maya asked brightly, turning back to the officers.

"Maya, you know we-" Beckett started to say

"Here, have some brownies before you go!" Luna said skipping over to them with a plate of her drugged treats in her hands.

"Um..thanks?" Ryan said, unsure if he should eat the brownies the blue haired girl gave him.

Before they knew it, New York's finest detectives were on the floor, knocked out from a VERY strong paranormal drug.

"Ugh… wha happ'nd?" Rory mumbled. As he and the others slowly opened there eyes. They were lying on long bright-green grass in the middle of a forest surrounded by tall pine trees with the early morning light filtering through there lush leaves.

"Hai guys!" Luna said adorably, big teal eyes sparkling in the light.

"How'd we get here? And who are they?" River asked, pointing to the NYPD officers.

"Oh, Its ok guys! That's Castle, Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan. They're my friends! " Maya told everyone with a smile on her face.

"Friends? I didn't know you had any." Stark glared at her.

"Really? Haven't you noticed that people actually like me?"

"Are you sure they aren't just stalkers?"

"Yeah, cause if they were-"

"God, SHUT UP!" yelled Clint "You sound like f'n children! Now someone tell me where the hell we are and why Loki is OUT of Stark tower!"

All of a sudden Luna was directly in front of Clint with a white baby bunny in her hands which she pet lovingly as it munched on what appeared to be a big golden mushroom.

"The reason why Loki's out of the tower is because I needed the number of people to be symmetrical. Okay? We're currently in a forest, no duh, I cant tell you where though 'cause it's part of the surprise, and the brownies I gave you guys had drugs in them-"

"WHAT?! YOU DRUGGED US?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Esposito screamed in shock at the blue girl.

Jack smirked,

"That's actually kind of hot…"

"You're under arrest!" Ryan told Luna as he brought out his handcuffs.

"I thought you said you supervised her!" Clint yelled at his little sister.

"Well, um, I meant while we were HIKING I was going to supervise her! Not while she was making the brownies!" the younger Barton laughed nervously. "And Kevin put those cuffs away!"

"His name is Kevin? I thought it was Ryan!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Luna rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, so I drugged you guys and you wake up in a forest BIG DEAL! No one cares! Now, Clint you must hold Sir Fluffersberg, I have an announcement to make!" Luna then threw the bunny at the assassin which he caught just before it hit the ground.

Jumping up onto a large rock, Luna cleared her throat before speaking,

"Now everyone, I will now tell you the rules that we will have while we're on this trip. Maya and I are in charge, and we will all have trail buddies. Here are the pairings…" Luna said as she pulled out a piece of paper from her shorts pocket, "Amy and Rory, River and the Doctor, Clint and Natasha, Castle and Beckett, Esposito and Jack, Maya and Ryan, Thor and Sir Fluffersberg, Tony and Steve, and Me and Loki!" she finished with a smile.

"No! Please, anyone but her!" Loki begged.

Stark shook his head,

"No way Reindeer Games, for once being with Luna might actually be safe. She knows this place better than all of us, and if it makes you mad, I'm happy!" he said with a smirk.

The blue-haired girl smiled,

"Thank you, Tony. Now, there is one more rule before we can start our hike," Luna paused dramatically before giving everyone a death glare, "Do. Not. Grope. Your. Trail. Buddy. Now lets go!" she squealed happily before she hopped off the rock and began to skip down the trail while humming happily.

Rory sighed,

"This is going to be a loooong trip."

**Luna here! Thank you for reading Angel and I's story! :) We'll have the next chapie up soon! I wrote everything in this chapter except for a lot of what Maya said in it, and the first draft of when the NYPD came in. Those parts were written by my BFF DemonicAngel38. Shellfish are awesome!**


	7. Parasitic Worms (Trail Buddies Part 2)

The group had been hiking for about a half hour, and all was going well. Maya and the NYPD were catching up, Thor had taken a liking to Sir Fluffersberg, Amy, Rory, River and the Doctor were chatting about Cybermen, Esposito was trying to tell Jack that he wasn't gay, and so on and so forth.

"CLINT! DON'T GROPE YOUR TRAIL BUDDY!" Luna suddenly screamed, and everyone's attention turned to the two assassins.

"Wait, what?" Clint said, quite confused, "I wasn't groping her, I swear- OW!" he yelped as a mushroom suddenly hit him in the face.

"That's what you get, you groper!" Luna yelled at Hawkeye.

"Where did you even get that?" Natasha asked.

Luna rolled her eyes as she held up a large wicker basket that was half-filled with the same kind of mushrooms that Sir Fluffersberg had been eating,

"I've been collecting mushrooms for dinner this entire time, god, don't you guys have eyes?" she asked sarcastically as she picked up her fallen mushroom that she placed in the basket that she had seemingly gotten out of nowhere.

A disgusted look overcame Loki's face,

"Mushrooms? I refuse to eat that disgusting food! I mean, having to wear these terribly distasteful _mortal _clothes is one thing, but mushrooms? NO!" Loki complained as he motioned to the green t-shirt and black jeans Thor had convinced him to wear as both his tuxedo and Asgardian clothes that he usually wore weren't exactly appropriate hiking gear.

"I LOVE mushrooms," Jack flirted with Luna as he picked up one of the mushrooms and started eating it.

The blue girl smiled,

"That's wonderful Jack! By the way, those mushrooms are known to have baby maggots with rabies living in them until they're washed and boiled in oil, so I'd spit that out if you want the maggots to grow into these tapeworm things that I like to call mush-worms which will then lay eggs in your intestines before eating their way out to go back into the mushrooms after leaving their distinct scent on you as to tell the other mush-worms to come and eat you! Don't they just sound sooooo adorable?"

Jack then proceeded to puke in the bushes for the next fifteen minutes as Clint wiped his face with grass trying to get the 'Icky mush-worms off his face', which for some reason made Luna cry saying that 'Mush-worms are people too! All they want for Christmas is Summer!'

**Thor's POV**

"_Hey there!" _

I looked up in surprise as I heard the sound of a voice that I didn't recognize.

"_Yo! Thor! It's me, Sir Fluffersberg! I'm telepathic and trying to talk to you for crying out loud!" _yelled an annoyed-sounding voice which reminded me of the accent that the… Australians?... had.

"_Oh, I am terribly sorry about that, Sir Fluffersberg. May I ask why you chose to speak to me and not someone else?" _I asked the rabbit in my mind.

Sir Fluffersberg looked at me with a 'really?' expression on his face,

"_Seriously? You aren't at all curious about how I'm a telepathic bunny?"_

I shook my head,

"_No."_

"_Oh… okay then… well, I chose to talk to you because you seem like a nice guy, and it seems like you're having some problems with something. What is it?" _the rabbit questioned me in an understanding tone.

I sighed,

"_It is my brother, Loki."_

"_The one who didn't want to be Princess Luna's trail buddy?" _Sir Fluffersberg asked me.

"_Yes, he is a troubled man. Ever since he found out that he was adopted all he has wanted to do is take over Midgard and Asgard. He destroyed much of the New City of York and took over Sir Barton's mind for a while. But no matter what he does I will still over, biological brother or not. But no matter what I do for him, he still hates me! I want to help him, but I do not know how!" _I told the bunny.

He gave a rabbit's equivalent of a smirk,

"_Okay, I know what you have to do!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Get him a girlfriend!"_

"_Ah, of course! Uh… What is a 'girlfriend?' Is it a friend who is a girl?" _I questioned with a confused tone.

"_No, there's a difference. A friend who is a girl is just what it sounds like, a friend who's a girl. A girlfriend would be more like… the girl he would be courting, I guess. Like Amy and Rory, but not married. You get it?" _

I nodded,

"_Yes I understand. And I see how him having a… girlfriend would make him happier. But who would be a good one for him?" _I asked, _"He cannot go anywhere without one of the Avengers, a SHEILD guard, or some one like that escorting him, so he does not get out much to meet new people."_

Sir Fluffersberg looked towards my blue-haired friend,

"_What about Princess Luna?"_

I looked at him with surprise,

"_Really? Are you sure?"_

The bunny nodded,

"_Of course I'm sure! They actually both have a lot of things in common with each other if you think about it! They love destroying things, are slightly insane-" _I raised an eyebrow at this, causing Sir Fluffersberg sigh, _"Okay, Luna is totally insane, but still! And she's strong enough to keep Loki in line and will most likely dim his anger issues after a while. You see, your brother's just lonely. He seriously needs a girlfriend man!" _

I smiled,

"_You are right, Sir Fluffersberg! I will get my brother and Lady- wait a second, why did you keep calling Lady Luna a princess?" _I questioned him with confusion.

My new friend looked at me with surprise,

"_Wait, you mean you don't know? Her majesty is the Princess of-"_

"Hey Thor! Come on, let's get going! We're wasting daylight here!" Maya yelled, interrupting Sir Fluffersberg as I realized that the group was starting to walk again- well, everyone but Jack who was forcing Esposito to hold him bridal-style as he shivered in fear with a traumatized look on his face.

I nodded,

"Of course, my friends! Let us be off!" I shouted, almost forgetting about what Sir Fluffersberg was going to tell me about Luna. Almost.

"Hey, Steve!" Luna suddenly yelled.

"Yes?" The Capsicle responded.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT NOT GROPING YOUR TRAIL BUDDY YOU F'N GROPER!"


	8. Campfire Sing Along (Trail Buddies Part3

"Lunaaaaa… can we pleeeease stop hiking now? I'm tired!" Tony moaned, his eyelids drooping in sleepiness.

The insane girl giggled,

"Of course, silly! We just reached our camp!"

The Iron Man's eyes lit up automatically,

"YEEEEES! Wait, where is it?!"

Luna laughed again,

"Right here, you dumbass!" she insulted him with a happy little giggle.

Everyone looked around in confusion. There wasn't any kind of cam-site around them, for they were only in the middle of a rather large clearing with short grass and a few rocks and old logs here-and there.

"I don't see what you mean," Tony said, "Where's the log-cabin resort? All I see is a bunch of dirt- OHMYGODWHY?!" he screamed in fear as a mushroom struck him in the face which had been thrown by a now very angry blue-head.

"THIS IS WHERE WE'RE CAMPING YOU ASSHOLE F'N DEAL WITH IT!"

"But it's scary!" the playboy complained as he looked around, and he was right. The sky was dark, despite it only being about six-thirty and the only light was the full-moon which had a strange red tinge in it. There were dark, thick shadows upon the parts of the wet ground that wasn't shrouded in cold grey mist and although they didn't say it out loud as they tried to think that it was just their minds playing tricks on them, everyone of the campers had seen a tall, faceless man with shadowy tendrils coming out of his back, but it was only for an instant they thought this as his image had been replaced by a scraggly tree.

"No one cares, Tony. We'll only have to sleep here for a night before we can see Luna's surprise and get back to the tower. Besides, I thought you weren't scared of nature? Or are you?" Maya told the Iron Man.

He looked at her unsurely, before telling her,

"Fine! But only for tonight! And for the last time I. Am. Not. Scared. Of. NATURE! OHMYGODITTOUCHEDME!"

**Maya POV**

"Pardon me, Lady Barton, but may I have a word with you?" Thor asked me politely as I looked up from the sleeping bag I was laying down in the tent that Luna, Beckett, Tasha, and I would be sleeping in.

"Yeah, what is it?" I questioned him.

He looked at me unsurely,

"Well… you are my friend, yes?" Well do freakin' duh.

"Yeah…"

"And you care for Lady Luna, do you not?"

I nodded, Gosh, how stupid is he?

"Of course I do! She's my best friend in the universe; she's actually more like a sister than anything else!"

"That is good! Very good! Now, I am trying to make something happen, but I ask for your permission first before I set my plan in motion as you seem to be the one most in charge of Lady Luna with you being not only her best friend, but her warden due to her… sanity issues-"

"I don't see where this is going," I told my blond friend with confusion in my voice, what the hell is he up to?

He took a deep breath,

"I would like… to perhaps try to get Lady Luna to be Loki's 'girlfriend' as the people on Midgard say. I think it would be good for him! Pleasedon'tkillme!"

I looked at him blankly, before a smile spread across my face,

"That's a wonderful idea! Maybe if they get together, Loki will be less angry all the time and Luna might actually get a bit of her sanity back! All though now that I think about it that probably won't happen because I highly doubt she had any sanity to start with…" I said, becoming sidetracked.

Thor grinned,

"Perfect! And you will help me, yes?"

I nodded,

"Of course! But there is one thing."

"What is it?" Thor asked.

My smiling face suddenly became shadowed, and my eyes shone with a fiery danger, causing Thor to gulp,

"If this plan fails, and Luna is unhappy, I swear to God I will kill you and Loki. I will tie you down and pour boiling acid over your faces as you wither in pain as your feet have rust-covered nails into them. And this is _after _you both have those mushrooms Luna was collecting. _Raw._"

Thor nodded vigorously,

"C-certainly, Lady Barton. Not a tear of sadness due to Loki or I will fall upon Lady Luna's face, I swear it."

My face brightened up again as if I had never spoken of the torturous acts that would reach the two brothers. That was one thing Luna and I could do brilliantly; random mood swings. And describing violent torture scenes.

**No POV**

"DINNER TIME YOU GROPERS!" Luna screamed from the middle of camp where she had set up a fire pit with crackling flames in its center that was right by a pot of the mush worm filled mushrooms.

"There is no way that I'm eating tha-"Tony was suddenly cut off by Luna shoving a spoonful of sautéed mushrooms into his mouth. For a moment, his eyes were wide with fear, before a look of pure bliss came over his face, "Oh my god… this is so good! Please let me have it all!"

Luna shook her head,

"No way! We only have enough for everyone, and I can't have you guys starving! That's my job!" she giggled as she skipped over to her blue and white striped backpack, producing eighteen blue plastic bowls and spoons that she began filling with the mushrooms.

A few people still looked hesitant, but some (mainly Thor) gobbled it all up in a matter of seconds.

"ANOTHER!" the Thunder god shouted, and through his bowl onto the grassy ground, but it simply wouldn't break like the Asgardian had planned it to.

In about thirty minutes, everyone had finished and placed their bowls next to them on the ground. Well, everyone that was except for Loki.

"Brother, you must eat!" Thor said worriedly as he tried to hand a bowl of mushrooms to Loki.

"One, I'm not your brother," the God snapped, "Two, I'm immortal, I don't have to eat, and Three, you know I hate mushrooms."

"I'll eat them!" Tony shouted, reaching for the bowl with a large smile, but it quickly disappeared when the blonde pulled it away from him.

Thor turned back to his 'brother',

"Loki, just eat the mushrooms, Lady Luna worked very hard to make this food for us, show her some respect!"

Loki turned to look at the blue-haired girl who he knew was trying to make him feel bad by doing her classic 'kicked puppy' look with her eyes going extra big and glassy, and making her lip tremble sadly.

Then he looked at Maya who was sitting next to her friend looking at him with her 'make Lu-lu cry and getting smashed by the hulk will be the equivalent of Sir Fluffersberg giving you a butterfly kiss compared to what I'll do to you'.

He then decided that Maya was scary and Luna looked to be on the verge of creating the next Niagara Falls and that he should just eat.

"Fine, I'll have the mushrooms," he snapped as he ate a small spoonful, and was surprised that it actually tasted… _good_. But there was no way that he was going to let them know that, so he placed a slightly sour look on his face before placing his bowl on the ground that in almost no time at all had been snatched up by Stark and completely devoured.

"So… what now? Bigfoot hunting?" Castle asked, actually not that sarcastically as he got up from the log he was sitting on, grabbed his walking stick and began heading off into the forest.

Luna shook her head,

"No, I already did that last week. I had to put chloroform in his tea so I could knock him out, cut him open, and steal his kidneys. Don't worry, I replaced them with rock salt and pears, so I'm sure he'll be fine!" it was no secret that her attempt at reassuring everyone that the mythical Sasquatch was completely healthy and that a fruit and salt was a wonderful replacement for some of the body's most vital parts.

"Is she usually like this?" Esposito asked Steve.

He sighed,

"Unfortunately, it's worse."

It was then that Esposito realized that Luna was totally and completely insane. He thought Maya was bad, but _damn._

"Heeeeeeeey guuuuuuys." Maya said getting up from the table with an "I'm trying to look innocent but I actually have a really evil plan" look on her face.

"We should all sing campfire songs!" she said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Ah, hell no! Your songs are-"Clint was saying when Maya broke down into tears.

"You n-never w-w-want to do anything I-I w-want to d-do. I-I thought y-you l-loved me. I thought y-you w-were m-my brother" She cried tears streaming down her face while Luna went over to comfort her red-headed friend.

"I-"Clint tried to say, but was cut off by a certain assassin.

"Nice. Clint. Always thinking about you. WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SELFISH PIG?" Tasha yelled at him and also going over to comfort Maya.

"Ok, you guys can sing, but-"

"YAY! I love you sooooooo much Clint!" Maya squealed happily, running over to the Hawk and tackling him into a giant bear hug.

"Get. Off. Me," he tried to say as he felt the air leaving his lungs.

"Sorry." The young assassin said jumping off her brother.

"Can we at least not sing campfires songs though?" asked The Doctor looking at the girl.

"What do ya mean?" asked the red-head, clearly confused by the time lord's words.

"We should sing regular songs by like Ke$ha and people."

"OMFG! That's a fabulous idea! We can have a Glee-over!"

"No that's-"

"YAY! Grab my stereo! Lets PAAAAARTAY!" Maya said running into her tent to grab her GIANT stereo.

"Oh, great. Look what you did. Now all the girls are going to Gleek out on us." Complained the Roman, Who has a problem with Amy's Gleekness back at home.

"YAY! GLEEEEEEE!" yelled Tony and Steve going to join the overly excited girls.

The Hawk looked over at them with huge fearful eyes,

"Ok, I'm officially scarred for life."

Luna then bolted up from her seat and stood on it so that she was now slightly taller than everyone else, drawing the attention to her,

"Okay guys! I figured out all the songs we're gonna sing! Maya's gonna be the ref! And by that I just mean she's gonna say random stuff and yeah! OPRESSION!" she screamed to the sky that was mostly blocked by the trees.

"Alright I'm gonna split us into 3 teams of 6! K?" Maya said while everyone nodded nervously.

"Luna, Clint, River, Castle, Steve, and Amy, will be team number 1! Me, Loki, Beckett, Tony, Jack, and Esposito will be Team 2! And the final team will be Ryan, Tasha, Rory, 11, Thor, and Sir Fluffersberg! KK!''

Cries of complaint and anger came from the group like of wave of hatred,

"Sis, I refuse to be with this sociopath!"

"My-My! He's the reason why I didn't get to see you for several thousand years!"

"Ugh, you guys are such babies!" Tasha yelled, grabbing all the guys (and a bunny) in her group and pulling them into a team huddle.

Ok, the girls in the groups will be singing first so Lu-Lu's team is going first and singing Heads Will Roll by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs!"

Luna, River and Amy jumped in delight and walked to the center of the campsite with their team.

"_Off with your head. Danc-dance- dance 'til you're dead." _Luna began to sing at the top of her lungs.

When the song finally ended everyone clapped, surprised that the wolf-girl could actually sing.

"K! Now, My AWESOME group is going to sing La La Land by Demi Lovato." She said obviously very upset with the song choice.

Beckett started to sing the song with a surprisingly awesome voice.

"_I am confident but I still have my moments, Baby that's just me." _ Beckett kept singing when Maya finally joined her.

"_Who said I couldn't wear my Converse with my dress?"_

They finally stopped singing and everyone started cheering for the new group.

"You think THAT was amazing? Watch this." Tasha said jumping onto the nearest log and started sing Misery by Maroon 5.

Everyone stared in silence as the master assassin rocked the 'stage' like nobody's freakin' business.

When she finished the amazing performance. Everyone cheered as Maya and Luna glared at the assassin, angry that she was better than them. Unless, of course, the two joined forces in a duet!

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Lu-lu?" Maya asked with a smirked.

She nodded,

"Oh yeah. Do the duet then hunt down Bigfoot and help him replace his kidneys with rotten potatoes and milk with a pinch of pepper-"

"No Luna, duet only. Okay?"

The blue girl sighed,

"Fine. But can we at least-"

"No."

"But what if-"

"No, Luna. Listen, I love you like a sister, but I don't really think hunting down an ancient creature that, because you know it, it's probably another one of your demon friends and will try to kill you if it's not dead yet, then I'll have to save you. _Again_!"

Luna sighed,

"Okay, but may I just say that the only reason why I stole his kidneys, was because of my brother Jack! So don't blame me!" she pouted.

"Fine, but when we get out of here you owe me a cake!"

"'Kay 'kay!" Luna said happily.

"HEY GUYS!" Maya yelled, and everyone turned to look at her just as she'd planned, "Luna and I are joining up in a duet against Tasha to see who the best singer is. Okay?"

Everyone nodded, and Maya turned up her stereo up and I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding came on.

Maya started with a smile on her face, since she likes the creepy song about love, time, and being high.

"_I need your love. I need your time. When everything's wrong, you make it right-"_

Then Luna cut in just as passionate as Maya was singing

"_I feel so high. I come alive. I need to be free with you tonight. I need your love."_

When came to the last lyric they sang it together sounding like fallen angels that came to save the world from the horror of Justin Bieber and One Direction.

"_I need to be free." _Everyone started cheering until they realized they had to choose between them and Tasha who was starting to sing Hips Don't Lie by Shakira.

"_Oh, baby when you talk like that you make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body."_

Everyone started rocking out as once again the agent sang better than any pop star ever possibly could.

When she finished everyone started looking between her and the two best friends wondering who they should choose.

Suddenly Luna started breaking down into tears.

"Oh g-go ahead p-pick N-Natasha. She w-was so m-much b-better than UUUUUUUUSSSSS!" she screamed the last word as Maya pulled her bestie into a hug trying to comfort her.

Maya looked up realizing their plan was working since she could tell everyone was feeling bad for the demon child.

"Um, as the oldest-" Thor began

"Ahem, I believe I, the 1000 year old time lord, am the oldest." The Doctor walked into the center cleared his throat and announced the winner.

"I believe since the song was erm amazing and they harmonized perfectly. Maya and Luna win."

The two best friends squealed in delight while jumping up and down. Luna's tears suddenly disappeared as if the little drops of salty water had never touched her tan cheeks.

Maya walked to the center.

"Now each team please choose one guy from your group to sing for the men's portion of this competition," she told them.

After everyone chose their singing contestant, Maya announced it to the whole group,

"Okay, Castle from group one, Tony my group, and Rory will be competing. NOW DIE!" she screamed angrily, making the boys jump up in fear, "Don't worry, I'm just kidding… except for you Stark!"

Maya switched on her speaker, and on came Only Hope by Mandy Moore.

"_There's a song that's insiiiide of my sooooul," _he sang, _"It's the song that I've triiiiied, to write over and over agaaaain." _

Castle wasn't a bad singer, but he wasn't good either. Everyone decided to be nice, and clapped (except for Loki).

"I bet Stark's gonna sing some song about science, or Barbies," Hawkeye snickered.

Then the heavy metal tune of Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace came pounding out of Maya's stereo.

"_I can't escape this hell. So many times I've tried. But I'm still caged insiiiide." _Tony began singing as everyone stared at him in a shocked silence.

When he finished the song everyone clapped with fake smiles plastered on their faces trying to hide the fear of what Tony has finally become.

The genius walked off stage and sat down next to Steve who scooted away from the man.

Rory finally walked on stage confident he would win this for his wonderful (and evil) wife Amy.

"_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life. Fight fear the selfish pain, it was worth every time."_

Once again a shocked silence fell through the Whovengers. However, Rory was quite enjoying this song and he actually good voice.

"_Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose." _ He looked straight at Amy as he sung that line with all the passion and love he could muster.

When the song finally ended, Amy ran to her husband and hugged him as tight as she could. At that moment all the Whovengers had tears in their eyes (except for Loki).

"You mortals and your stupid emotions." Mumbled the god.

"Ok now we have to choose who will be EXTERMINATED from –"Maya started but was cut off

"DALEK!" screamed the Doctors and they ran into their tent.

"Um well, I was going to say that Castle, I'm sorry, but you must leave."

"Ok, Thanks anyway Maya." Said the writer as he walked off to his tent, Beckett not long after him.

"Now! Stark and Rory will be competing to see who will win. And the girls will be choosing to songs you will sing."

After the girls huddled together they broke up and Maya walked back to the center again.

"K. So, Stark will start off by singing Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae!"

Stark was surprised by this pick since it actually suited him perfectly and wasn't embarrassing.

After Stark sang everyone cheered for the playboy who could actually sing.

"WOW! Good job Stark now Rory you will be finishing off tonight's sing-off with Toxic by Brittany Spears.

"Really Amy?" he said knowing this was one of the ginger's favorite songs. And Rory began singing and towards the middle he began dancing.

Everyone cheered for the swaggy Roman.

At the end everyone was debating who would win.

Finally after everyone had a loooooooong chat about who should when they came to a decision.

"Well after a lot of talking-"Maya began

"And drinking!" Yelled Tony holding up his bottle of Vodka

"The winner is RORY!" Everyone cheered while Tony sat down pouting very sad that he didn't win the competition.

Suddenly a very loud snore came from the other side of camp and everyone saw Loki passed out on a log in a very uncomfortable position.

Maya grinned evilly and walked over to the sleeping god.

She grabbed a burning hot piece of metal and sat by the Loki. She pulled up the sleeve on his shirt and wrote _Property of SHEILD_ in big thick letters onto his arm.

He suddenly lurched and started screaming as she finished her work.

Luna ran over and tried to stop her but it was too late. Loki just got a new tattoo (his first actually).

"How _dare _you do this to me!" Loki yelled at Maya with unimaginable anger swimming through his eyes.

"Maya!" Luna said, now angry at her friend.

"What?" Maya asked, "He's a god! He'll just heal in, like, what? A couple of days?" she questioned lightly with a shrug.

Loki glared at the red-head,

"I swear, you will regret this day, mortal!"

Tony raised an eyebrow,

"Okay, I know that pretty much all of us hate the guy, but that's just mean!"

"Can't you just use your weird magic stuff to make it go away?" Jack asked.

"No," Loki growled, "I would, but Odin took it away except for minor spells, and healing a 'tattoo' as you call it takes an advanced healing spell!" he snapped, rubbing his arm and wincing in pain.

"What about Thor?" Steve asked.

The thunder god shook his head,

"Although I am a very powerful being, Loki is one of the only Asgardians that studied magic for a living. The most I could do would be to give him a bandage."

"So, you're pretty much stuck like that?" questioned Amy.

The black-haired man nodded, still glaring at Maya who everyone could tell was doing her best not to laugh.

"I can do it," Luna suddenly said, "If he wants me to, I can heal him."

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"You know magic?" Loki questioned, clearly not believing her, and she nodded.

"Yeah, of course I do. But who said I was going to use magic? Anyways, do you want your tattoo gone or not?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Loki looked at her for a few moments, contemplating if he should let the girl be in charge of his health before sighing and saying to her,

"Fine, but if this turns out to be worse than it is now, I swear-"

"Yeah yeah, you'll through me into a pit of doom and destruction so I can die all sad and alone. Whatever, more terrible things have happened," she said as she kneeled down on the ground next to him.

"Luna," Thor said a bit unsurely now, "Please don't harm him, alright?"

She giggled lightly,

"Don't worry, all I'm gonna do is shut off the part in his brain that feels pain, and then, cut off the skin on his arm, and then rapidly grow it back!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow,

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Luna laughed,

"I already have!"

Everyone looked at Loki's arm to see that indeed, his embarrassing tattoo was gone.

"How'd you do that?' Beckett asked in amazement.

Luna looked at her curiously,

"I just told you."

Loki touched his arm lightly before looking at the blue-haired girl,

"Thank you."

Only she noticed the smallest twitch in the corner of his mouth. The smallest of smirks was returned with the wide Cheshire-cat grin of the demon girl, who was so happy that here teeth had turned pointed and shark-like.

Looking at the two, Maya smirked.

She hated Loki, that was for certain, but Thor was one of her best friends, and Luna was basically her sister, so she had to do the right thing and play matchmaker. Oh, goody.


	9. Just Keep Swimming (Trail Buddies Part4)

**LunaWolfAngel: Hai Guys! **

**DemonicAngel38: Hey, I hope you guys like the chapter. We wrote it TOGETHER! :) Enjoy!**

**Luna: By the way, we don't own the Avengers, Doctor Who, or Castle (even though we reeeeeeealy want to).**

"_Please _tell me we're getting close!" Steve groaned as he stepped over a fallen log.

Luna laughed,

"Don't worry! I swear we're almost there! Ten more minutes!"

"That's what you said an _hour _ago!" Loki snapped at his trail buddy.

She rolled her eyes,

"I know! I mean, it's not like I know where we're going anyways!"

"_WHAT_?!" Everyone shouted in fear and anger.

Luna looked up at them quizzically,

"What do you mean what? We're lost!"

Tony looked at the blue haired girl, a small vein pulsing,

"You mean to tell me, that we're lost in this place? I knew I never should have done this! It's settled, we're NEVER letting Luna be in charge agai-"

"Yay! We're here!" the demon girl suddenly cried in happiness.

Rory looked up at her, confused,

"But I thought you said we were lost?"

"We were," she told him, "But now we're not! Everyone meet me back here in ten minutes with you bathing suits on, okay?" she told them.

"Luna," said Esposito, "We didn't _bring _bathing suits. We were only supposed to be at Stark tower for a day, and then you brought us here!"

The tan girl laughed,

"You're are so silly! I already have your guy's bathing suits!"

Tony scoffed,

"No you don't-" he was cut off by his red and gold swim trunks hitting him in the face.

Luna rolled her eyes as she began to give everyone their bathing suits, except for Maya who she new already had hers in her backpack,

"I can't believe you guys keep forgetting I have random moments of psychic-ness. Understand that, and maybe I won't have to find out that you're hiding human _teeth _in your dresser," she said to them, and then walked up to Rory,

"It's okay, we all need friends too," she said softly as if she were a therapist and pat the man on the shoulder, "'Kay 'kay bai guys I'll see you in ten minutes!" she squealed, running into the dense forest.

Just as she had planned, everyone emerged from the forest or the bushes about ten minutes later to find the wolf girl sitting on top of a rock with Maya. They both wore monokinis, Maya's being black while Luna's was white with leopard print, revealing… tattoos?!

"Wait a second, when did you get tattoos?!" Tony exclaimed, pointing to the two matching black markings on her hips.

"Wait, you mean you guys seriously never knew?" Maya questioned, and in return everyone shook their heads.

"What do they mean?" Loki questioned in a calm, almost bored tone.

Luna shrugged,

"Nothing much, it just tells demons that they should respect me or I'll torture them for all eternity," the blue haired girl told them honestly as everyone looked at the tattoos, which they did not know was her family crest; a circle with an X through it.

Maya also had a circle with a x through it on her hip and purple, black, and red wings on her back.

"Anyways," Maya said, "Let's go!"

Luna grinned,

"Okay guys! Follow me you're gonna looooooove this!" she squealed.

She hopped over the rock, and landed on the other side with Maya and the others right behind here, and their eyes widened at what they saw.

It was a large beautiful lagoon-like pond, surrounded by tall (at least twenty feet high) rocks, some covered in moss, that you could jump off of and into the deep water. The shore was made of pale sand with little patches of grass growing out of it here and there, some spots shady as there were tall green trees shrouded in lush leaves.

"It… it's beautiful!" Amy exclaimed as she looked over the pond.

"Woo hoo!" Jack shouted, "Let's go swimmin'!" he began to run into the water, but he was beaten by Luna. Who had jumped off the cliff when no one was looking, creating a giant title-wave that splashed everyone but Maya who used her brother as a human shield.

"Maya!" Clint barked, "What the hell?! Now I'm all wet!"

The red-head rolled her eyes,

"Clint, you know I'm not a strong swimmer! And that is why I am going to sit in the shade, and make sure Luna doesn't do anything bad like the good little warden I am!" she said with a smirk.

"So mean…" Clint muttered before wading in with everyone else (except Loki who was watching everyone from a rock that was sticking out of the water where he sat, observing everyone with a cold gaze.

"DON'T YOU GUYS TOTALLY FREAKING LOVE IT?!" Luna screamed as she bobbed in the water at the deepest part of the pond, aqua blue hair waving in the water.

"It's great!" Castle said as he swam towards the beginning of the middle with Beckett.

"Ya!" Tony agreed, "I mean, at first I thought that you had brought us here to kill us all and then eat our organs, but I'm great now!"

Luna grinned as she swam back underwater, but she couldn't help but be disappointed at Loki as he was just hanging around his rock in the middle end, and he hadn't even gotten wet getting there! She was fine with Maya just chilling because she knew that she had issues with water, but she _really _wanted Loki to come swimming with her- wait a second… why had her and just her popped into her head instead of everyone? What the heck?

Loki looked over the (mostly) mortals and the bunny who Thor had placed on his shoulder, ticked off that he had to be here with them. It wasn't that he didn't like swimming, but he hated everyone here.

All of a sudden, Luna somehow managed to jump out of the water, despite it being at least ten feet deep, leaping onto him and talking him into the surprisingly warm water while giggling like a maniac, and it was most definitely proven that she was.

He fell into the water, and opened his eyes to see smiling Luna in front of him. She laughed, sending a stream of bubbles to the surface before darting away from the god and farther into the clear water doing the mermaid-swim.

Loki swam up to the surface, breaking through the water and taking in a breath.

"Brother!" Thor shouted, "Are you alright?" he asked with a worried tone.

"I'm fine," Loki snapped, "I swear, that girl will be sorry," he muttered before taking in another breath and then going underwater so that he could find Luna and make her pay.

The water was clear, with smooth grey, black, and white stones at the bottom covered in light layers of algae, some with seaweed growing off of them. Directly in front of the god was a large rock sticking up from the bottom, and he would have swum right past it without a thought if he hadn't seen the smallest lock of aqua hair float up from it.

Scowling, he quickly swam towards the boulder and looked around it. Beside the rock was Luna, smirking playfully at him besides his, 'I will kill you and laugh as I do it,' look on his face.

His hands shot towards her throat, wanting to strangle her. But when his hands were only just inches away from her throat, he was pushed back by a strange force that allowed Luna to swim away from him.

He went back to the surface for another breath of air and submerged himself in under the water once more.

This time, Luna was only about five feet in front of him, still smiling, and he began to wonder if she had even come up for a breath yet.

He shot towards her, but once again there was that force that pushed him back and Luna escaped.

This continued on for quite a while, and Finally Loki became extremely annoyed and motioned towards the surface, to which Luna replied by grinning and then nodding.

Loki gasped for air as he had been under for quite a while, while Luna simply just breathed normally through her nose.

"What is it?" she questioned innocently.

Loki glared at her,

"You lunged out of the water, onto me, and pushed me into the water when I did not want to!"

The blue girl laughed and smiled, and then she did something Loki certainly did not expect. She lunged towards him again, eyes full of mischief, and kissed him smack on the lips with a surprising lot of passion behind it.

She swam a few feet away from him again, smiling as he looked at her with surprise, completely speechless and confused. Luna laughed, and before he could speak, she dove into the water again.

Loki went under the water once more to see where Luna was, but she was gone. No bubbles, stray locks of hair from behind locks, or echoing laughs. She was just… gone.

**Maya's POV**

I sighed looking at all my friends in the water playing and laughing happily. I looked up and saw a giant cliff above the water that would be perfect for me to have a "hawk's" view of everything.

I put on my flip-flops, grabbed my towel, and went up the hill that lead to the cliff. When I got up there laid down my towel and soaked in the amazing view.

Beautiful giant pine trees surrounded us and the sun reflected perfectly on the large pond.

I did a quick count to see who was in the water. Almost everyone except Kevin, Steve, Jack, and River.

I suddenly heard a branch snap behind me and I turned around to see a smiling Harkness.

"Sooo, why aren't you swimming Maya?" he asked me looking down at the water.

"I'm not a very good swimmer." I said glancing down at the treacherous waters.

"Yeah right." He said laughing, "A SHEILD agent that can't swim. That's freakin' HILARIOUS." He said bent over from laughing so hard.

I looked at him with disgust written all over me face,

"I'm serious Jack." I said glaring at him.

"Oh really? Prove it." He challenged when an evil glint appeared in his eyes. Suddenly, Jack pushed me off the cliff and I began falling toward my doom.

As the cold water hit me I was too shocked to move. It felt like my blood and muscles were being slowly replaced by burning ice. I tried to call for help but it was useless, I felt all the air rush out of my lungs and water quickly replace it, so every breath I tried to take I drowned even more. I tried to claw my way weakly up to the surface but it was no use. I have strong limbs but water and I just don't agree. I finally gave up my thrashing around and began to let myself slowly fall deeper and deeper into the darkness. I silently called out one last time hoping to hear or see someone who was going to save from this cold dark hell.

Just when I as the started darkness to take me forever I felt strong, muscular arm wrap around my waist and pull me to freedom.

**CLINT'S POV**

I was in a very deep conversation with Steve about who can kill Justin Bieber the most painfully when a heard a scream come from toward the water.

I looked up to see a flurry of dark red hair falling into the water.

I did a quick one over of the water. Tash, Amy-

Maya.

I quickly ripped of my t-shirt and started running toward the water until I realized Kevin already beat me too it. He dived into the water where she fell and didn't come back up.

Everyone was frozen looking at the spot where Maya fell into the water.

After about a minute I couldn't handle it anymore and I swam towards the spot when Kevin came up with Maya and took in a huge breath to replace the air that he had run out of, while holding my little sister, unconscious in his muscled arms.

I swam over to them and helped the officer carry my younger sister to shore. Everyone was surrounding us as I checked for her breathing and pulse that would tell me that she was okay.

I found none.

**Angel: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! AM I GOING TO KILL OFF MAYA AND REPLACE HER WITH SOMEONE COOLER? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! MWHAHAH- *****coughcough*.**

**Luna: Lol, we cray cray! Anyways please review, and Castle just may find a non-dead bigfoot with real kidneys and not pears. Maybe. REVIEW! :3**


	10. Almost Home (TrailBuddies Part5)

**A/N: Alright I decided to be nice and post Trail Buddies 5. It's the last chapter of TB, so Enjoy!**

**Maya's POV**

I opened my eyes to see I was in our living room from when I was little. I sit up and looked around.

Then I saw a woman standing by the door smiling at me.

"Mom?" Tears started to fall I saw the woman who raised me and risked her life to save the world.

"Yes. It's me." She said holding out her arms and I gladly ran into them. We stood there hugging for what seemed like forever, until she put her hands on my shoulders and took a good look at me.

"You've grown so much."

"Yeah well I'm almost 24." I said as she pushed my hair back behind my ear.

"We don't have much time, but I want to tell you a couple things before you go."

"But I-"

"Don't pumpkin, just listen to me." We sat down on the couch and suddenly my favorite tea appeared and she started talking.

"Now don't saw anything tell I'm done. First of all I am so proud of you. You have become a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman. SHEILD is very lucky to have you. Second, the accident." I gulped trying to prevent tears from pouring out my eyes.

"It wasn't an accident as you already know. But, it also wasn't caused by something human. Your father and I were asked to look at some weird disappearances happening down in Florida. What we found was… different. When SHEILD called us back we lived happily for 5 months with you guys. Then the disappearances started happening again, but this time close to home. We were driving to the crime scene when we saw a thing appear in front of us. We swerved and hit a pole. Then as we tried to get out of the car it came and… finished us off."

By then the tears were flowing like the Mississippi river during a flash flood. Then our clock chimed randomly.

"You have to go. Your brother and friends need you."

I shook my head.

"N-no. I'm n-not l-leaving you."

"You have to. Maybe I'll see you again, my darling girl."

"M-mom." Then I heard voices calling and the bright light came to take me away.

"NO!" I screamed reaching for my mom but it was too late, it took me my saddened blood-curling screams with it.

**Clint's POV**

I looked at my little sister just lying there. I started shaking her and yelling at her to wake up, but she just wouldn't wake.

"Clint she needs CPR." Said Steve.

"Maya." Was all I could say, "WAKE UP!"

I felt arms wrap around my waist, and I went to punch them when I saw it was Tasha trying to pull me away. I didn't want to go. Then Tony and Thor helped Tasha and they managed to drag me away from her so Kevin could do CPR.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack running down the cliff.

"Is she ok? When she said she couldn't-" He couldn't finish because I punched him square in the jaw. I heard a satisfying crack as he shouted out in pain and started to hold his jaw. I came at him again and kicked him in the stomach so he was now on his knees, a crimson trail of blood trickling out of his mouth.

I was about to finish when I felt handcuffs snap tightly around my hands and I looked up to see Beckett staring at me,

"You can be as mad as you want, but I'm not going to have murder on my hands."

I sighed in defeat and crumpled to my knees, but then Maya screamed.

**Maya's POV**

"MOM!" I screamed, my eyes shooting open to see everyone surrounding me.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm not your mom, but I mean I could try," said Tony, smiling at me.

I laughed, but then started coughing violently as tremors racked through my body.

Kevin grabbed me and helped me sit up and started patting my back until I stopped. He looked at me very seriously

"Are you okay?" he questioned, concern clearly present in his voice.

I looked at him and saw his bright blue eyes staring down at me, and I wished I could swim in them all day long.

"Yeah, I mean I could be better. What happened?" I asked, only remembering Jack pushing me.

"Well Jack pushed you into the water and then Kevin here decided to play hero and went and saved you." Said Amy as a blush crept up Kevin's neck.

I looked at Kevin then I did something crazy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and closer to me until our lips connected with a spark. At first he didn't respond, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me passionately.

"So _that _is how you acquire a girlfriend in this realm," Thor said randomly, still holding the little white bunny, and then Kevin and I then broke apart, out of breath.

I looked up and saw Beckett with my brother in handcuffs.

"Um, Beckett?" I questioned the officer then she suddenly realized my brother was in cuffs and let him go.

He ran to me and pulled me into a giant bear hug as I hugged him back I remembered my mom.

Suddenly tears started falling down my face again and Clint pulled me back with concern written on his face,

"What's the matter?''

"Mom. I saw mom." I said and started crying into Clint's chest. He held me to him and he rocked me back and forth.

When I stopped crying Luna decided to talk,

"Well let's see… death, attempted suicide, campfire songs, swimming, and annoyinness. Sounds like we can go home now guys!" Everyone sighed in relief.

Luna led us back to campsite to get their stuff, but instead of our stuff there was a giant white van with completely blacked-out windows.

"Luna… What's going-" asked Steve nervously, right before blindfolds magically appeared in everyone.

"Ok! Grab someone and make a line to the car and DON'T GROPE YOUR CAR BUDDY!"

After everyone finally decided to just listen to my insane friend, we piled into the mysterious white van the blindfolds disappeared.

I blinked a couple times to adjust to the light and saw everyone was doing the same as I.

I felt someone grabbed my hand and I saw Kevin next to me smiling. I smiled back and scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Alright! Let's play a game since we're all trapped here in this creepy van." Said The Doctor.

"Kay! Let's play Never Have I Ever! I'll start!" Luna said excitedly, "Never have I ever eaten animal meat in this form." Everyone stared at her with confusion and shock written all over their faces.

"Alright, well I guess I'll go next." I said. " Never have I ever eaten a Twinkie."

"Wait, What? Never?" Tony cried, obviously upset that I haven't eaten one.

"Nope. Never."

Tony shook his head,

"You are so weird. Anyways, never have I ever killed a baby."

"Well thank god for that!" Clint said, "Never have I ever kissed a red-head in a more-than-friends-or-sister-way."

I smirked when I saw him glance at Natasha for the briefest moment, and then the Amy said,

"Never have I ever had a tea party with a weeping angel."

"What's a weeping angel?" Steve asked.

"You don't want to know," the Doctor said with a distant look on his face before saying, "Never have I ever regenerated as a ginger," he suddenly looked sad and downcast, and tried to stare out the window, but it was completely blacked out so he opted for hugging his blue beach towel closer to himself.

"I shall go now," Thor told them, "Never have I ever killed a demon."

I looked at the thunder god, startled,

"Excuse me?"

"A demon," the blonde man repeated, "They are dark, evil creatures. My father and some of his men slayed one when Loki and I were children, though its carcass disappeared the next morning."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Luna looked quite frightened, and so I scooted slightly closer to her to give her a hug and a comforting smile before she asked,

"So, there was only one demon right? And there haven't been anymore?"

Thor shook his head,

"No, the only thing left of the demons are the legends, and even then there are few books in are vast libraries that hold them," he explained, and I saw Luna relax slightly, "Now, Sir Fluffersberg, why not you go?" he questioned the bunny.

There was silence as everyone stared at the two with a 'WTF' look, before the god let out a loud, booming laugh,

"You are a funny rabbit indeed Sir Fluffersberg!"

"Well… that was weird," said River, "Well, never have I ever gotten to put Hitler in a cupboard. But Dad did, and I got to see it happen so that was fun," she spoke with a smirk as everyone looked at Rory with smiles.

"That is amazing, Rory," Steve said, "I am honored to meet the man that did that. Truly amazing, truly," he told the man, shaking his hand, "I suppose that it's my turn now. Never have I ever not been loyal to my country."

I rolled my eyes,

"Well, that's a surprise," I said sarcastically before looking at Loki, "Any time now, Reindeer Games."

He glared at me, and I smirked as I knew he hated that nickname Tony gave him before he told me,

"Fine, never have I ever seen a… what do you call it? Ah yes, a cat."

"Wait, you don't have cats on Asgard?" Luna questioned with surprise.

The god shook his head,

"No, it seems that they are only native on Midgard. I have only heard of them," he explained.

Luna smirked, covering her smile with her beach towel, and I knew she was plotting something.

Beckett suddenly smiled mischievously,

"Never have I ever slept with another cop." The cops and Maya looked at her with surprise clear on their faces.

"Really, Beckett? Well, never have I ever slept with… no that's not true. Never have I ever slept with an um… farmer!" replied Castle, clearly proud with his answer.

"A farmer really Castle?" Esposito said.

"Yeah a-" Suddenly the car lurched to a halt.

"We're home!" yelled Luna with a happy little squeal.

Everyone sighed in relief as the doors flew open and the bustling streets of New York appeared in front of our glorious Stark Tower.

We all piled out of the car into the sunlight. I felt a hand take mine and I looked up. I smiled at my new boyfriend at stepped closer to him.

Man, it's good to be home.


	11. Fall Walk

**Hey! Yes, I'm finally updating. Just so you know me and Luna are changing this into a REAL story, not just one shots. Until, then we will be posting some random one-shots!**

9:00AM in the Whovenger's Tower, and they were all still in their pajamas (as per usual) except for the Doctor who had entered the room fully dressed in his usual clothes (tweed jacket and bowtie) but now also with a heavy brown coat,

"All right everyone, let's go for a walk!" he said enthusiastically.

"But it's so early!" Martha groaned as she at another bite of Luna's blueberry pancakes.

The Doctor rolled his eyes,

"I'm not taking no for an answer, we're all going for a walk!"

Jack suddenly jumped up and yelled,

"THE BAT IS OUT! THE BAT IS OUT! OPERATION BLUE RUN IS AGO!"

The Doctor stared, mystified as Sexy turned back into the TARDIS (they had earlier figured out that she could shift between human and machine whenever she wanted) and everyone made a bee-line for the blue box, but only a couple got in before the door shut and the familiar whir of the TARDIS disappearing to who-knows-where sounded, leaving only the Doctor, Luna, Clint, Tasha, Bruce, Loki, Maya, Tony, Pepper, and Clara left in the living room.

"God dammit!" Maya cursed, "I bet the others are in some sort of resort on Venus 20,000 years from now or something!"

"Hey," Clara said, "It might be fun!"

Tony sighed,

"Fine, we'll go change."

Fifteen minutes later, the remaining Whovengers (and Loki) appeared in casual fall wear.

Clint looked around,

"Where's Luna?"

"Here!" the blue-haired girl squealed happily as she somehow jumped out of the ceiling, not that anyone saw it happen.

Maya face-palmed,

"Luna, it's fall. In fall, people where sweaters and jeans, not short shorts and crop tops and- oh god… your wearing a bathing suit under that, aren't you?"

The blue-haired girl look confused,

"I thought we were gonna go swimming."

"Luna, just go change so we can go for our walk already!"

"Ugh, fine!"

After exactly 7 minutes and 49 seconds, Luna stomped into the living room in jeans, a tank top, sweater, black trench coat, raccoon beanie, and cherry-red Doc Martins.

She pulled on her sweater uncomfortably,

"Do I have to wear this? You know I over-heat easily and can get hyperthermia!"

Clara looked confused,

"I thought that hyperthermia was when you got too cold."

Bruce shook his head,

"No, you're thinking of hypOthermia, Luna gets hypERthermia, which could actually pose a problem."

Loki sighed, and then walked over to Luna, taking her small hand in his larger one. She looked up at him, surprise shining in her big electric blue eyes,

"You're… You're freezing!"

Loki looked away,

"Yes."

"Um…why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

The blue haired girl shrugged,

"Okay."

"Okay?" Loki repeated curiously.

She nodded,

"Yeah. Come on, let's go!"

And with that, the Whovengers followed Luna into the elevator, a confused Loki on her arm.

"Leaf," Clint said as he pulled the thing out of Tasha's hair, she touched her head, smoothing down her short red mane.

"Thanks," she said, giving her fellow assassin a quick smile before they both looked away from each other, and Maya smirked as she saw them both blush so lightly that she could almost barely see it, but she did.

She turned her head slightly to see that Luna and Loki were still holding hands, and she glared. It was true, she hated Loki for playing mind-puppet with her brother, but she also knew that Luna and Loki were perfect for each other. Two criminally insane royals with messed up families and supernatural abilities, freaking perfect.

Pepper smiled,

"I can't wait for Halloween!"

"Pardon?" Loki asked, as he was unfamiliar with human holidays.

"You haven't heard about Halloween yet?" questioned Clara, and Loki shook his head.

Luna smiled,

"It's one of my favorite holidays! That, and Christmas which is coming up soon. Anyways, on Halloween you dress up in a costume so no one can recognize you, and then kids knock on your door and say, "Trick or Treat!" and no matter what, you always give them candy, not tricks or they'll cry and the cries of children's tears running down their faces make me wanna puke and sing them lullabies until their souls disintegrate into the dust of their crushed dreams," she told everyone, who as usual was giving her their 'WTF' looks.

The Doctor grinned,

"Oh look!" he pointed to a stand in the middle of the fiery leaf covered park that they were walking through, "Pastries!"

Everyone looked at the stand in hunger, not everyone had some of Luna's pancakes that morning.

"Let's go!" Tony yelled, and they all rushed towards the stand.

Manning the stand was a freckle-faced strawberry blond boy who looked to be in his early twenties.

His eyes widened when he saw who would be buying the food,

"H-Holy crap!" he exclaimed, "Y-you're Tony Stark! A-and Hawkeye and Black Widow and Tigress and the Hulk and- hey, aren't you that guy who tried to blow up New York?" he asked Loki, and sent him a chilling death glare,

"Shut up, and get me a muffin."

The boy nodded in fear,

"Y-yes sir, s-sorry sir!"

"I'll have a chocolate please," Maya also said.

"Cookie, for me and my lady friend," Tony told him, giving Pepper a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"Just an everything bagel for me, please," Bruce said kindly.

Clara looked at the small selection board before saying,

"How about a lemon tart?"

"Bagel," Clint and Natasha said in sync and Maya noticed yet a nothing blush on their cheeks.

Luna grinned,

"Chocolate croissant, definitely a chocolate croissant!"

The boy nodded, still in slight shock as he handed the Whovengers their orders.

"U-Um, d-do you, I mean, w-would you mind-"

"Autographs, right?" Tony said as he pulled out a notebook from his coat pocket.

The boy nodded blankly as the Iron Man passed around the paper, everyone signing it, even Loki.

He looked at Luna, Clara, and the Doctor strangely,

"Uh… who are you again?"

"Clara Oswin Oswald."

"Luna Slender-Howlette."

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Exactly!"

Clint face-palmed,

"Really Doctor, really?"

The time lord smirked,

"Yes, yes I am."

The boy held up his phone with a hopeful smile,

"Picture?"

They looked at each other, and Tony shrugged,

"Eh, what the hell?"

The boy grinned so much that they were sure that his face was going to split as he hurried out from behind the stand to stand in the middle of the Whovengers.

They all smiled (except for Loki), the camera flashed, and the next day that boy would get fifty-seven more followers on twitter, seventy more on Facebook, and every other social networking sight that he had joined up on, and become known as 'Avenger'sMainMan' at his collage.

"Awww, he was soooo cute!" Clara exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was!" said the Doctor taking Clara's hand

"Hey, Maya. Are you sure he wasn't yours?" Asked Stark noting the boys red hair and freckles.

Maya replied by slapping Tony's shoulder and glaring at him with her bright eyes.

"Ow! Gosh sorry."

"Hey, Guys!" A male voice called to the Whovengers.

Maya smiled and turned around to see her fellow cop friends, and her boyfriend.

She skipped over to them and quickly kissed Kevin,

"Hi, guys! We were just going for a quick walk, wanna join?" The cops looked at each other and shrugged,

"Sure, why not? You guys are hunting like some creepy Norse god right cause I can totally-" Castle started to say before Beckett put a hand over his mouth.

"We would love to." She smiled at the team, and they all kept walking. Kevin put his arm around Maya's shoulder and smiled.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from a nearby house.

"HELP! PLEASE!" A woman screamed.

Kevin, Esposito, and Beckett suddenly whipped out guns and ran over to the house. Maya, Clint, and Tasha weren't far behind their weapons out too.

"Stay, here!" shouted Tasha, as they ran into the house.

First a minute went by, the five, and ten.

"I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!" screamed The Doctor ready to charge into the house.

"But, they told us to wait out here!" Clara cried looking worriedly towards the house.

"I don't care." He stormed out of the house when Maya came running out with a girl about 5 years in her arms.

"Quick, take her!" She said handing the small child to him. "Luna, get in here we need you!"

The two girls ran into the house. It was oddly silent then the screaming started up.

Finally, the cops came, Clint, and Tasha came out with 6 men in handcuffs. Maya weren't far behind with a woman and 2 children in their arms.

The woman looked to be about 34 years old. She had bright blue eyes, shoulder length brown hair with blond highlight, and looked to be about 6 feet tall.

"Thank you, so much!" She kept telling them taking the three children into her arms.

"No problem, madam. It's what we do. Now some of our friends will be here in a minute to question you, we'll be taking these guys where they belong." Kevin said as Castle and Captain Gates pulled up in 2 cop cars.

"That was AWESOME! Can I drive this more-"

"Never, Castle. Never again." Gates replied shaking her head.

The cops piled the men into the two cars, 3 in each.

"We better go." Said Kevin looking at Maya.

"Ok." She replied, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Detective Ryan got into his car and drove off.

"What happened?" asked Pepper, staring at the crying woman.

"Some gang members broke into her house and were trying to kidnap her kids, because apparently her husband didn't pay off a debt to them."

"Oh." Pepper said.

"Hey, look! I can see Stark tower from here!" exclaimed Luna. "Let's race!" She took off towards the tower.

"But I'm wearing heeled boots!" Maya cried staring down at her feet.

"Sucks for you!" Clint yelled running down the bus neighborhood street.

Maya quickly ran behind him. Luna ended up first and Loki last, since he apparently refused to participate in these childish games.

Everyone walked inside laughing their heads off and out of breath.

"Have a nice time sir?" asked JARVIS.

"Yes, brilliant!" The Whovengers walked inside and spent the rest of the day laughing.

**I hoped you liked it! The part up to the muffin boy was written by my BPFF, Luna! PLEASE review! I would really, really, appreciate it. Also, we are taking a few one-shot requests until we figure out the whole, turning out story into a continuation story. Yeah, BAI!**


	12. Insanity

Insanity

**A/N: Hey guys! Since school started I won't be able to update often, but I'll do my best! Also, I'm thinking of doing an X-Men/Avengers crossover and I need to know if Maya and Luna should be in it. Tell me what you think!**

**Maya's POV**

God…I'm going to KILL Luna. I don't care if she's my best friend or not. Even if it means my boyfriend arresting me, I'm going to MURDER her.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering why. Well let me tell you this absolutely FABULOUS story of what Luna did.

**3 days ago**

"Maya! Maya! Maya! Maya! Ma-"

"What?" I screamed staring up at my blue-haired best friend, who was jumping on my bed.

"Guess whaaaaaat!"

"What!"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would have something exciting to share with me." Luna replied looking down on me with puppy dog eyes.

"Well good thing you came in here, because I have some great news!"

"Yeah…"

"GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN ROOM!"

"Wow…Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Yeah, actually I did."

"Ok, well bye!" And at that she ran out of my room knowing not to push me any farther.

I pushed myself out of bed and went to the bathroom. I was going to take a nice long shower, but then I heard screaming coming from the living room.

I quickly put my hair up in a sloppy bun, splashed water on my face, grabbed my sword, and ran into the living room to see what the matter was.

When I walked in I couldn't believe my eyes.

Loki was standing on top of the coffee table with a gas mask on, and everyone was on the floor knocked out by some invisible gas.

"LOKI!" I screamed, while checking the Doctor's pulse, "WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?"

"Well technically I didn't do anything on Earth so-"

"Loki, answer my question NOW."

"Well, I was somehow transported to this weird place and this lady with blue hair and red eyes, gave me this gas and she said to use this gas on everyone. So I did."

"Wait, was it Luna?"

"Actually, yeah it was." Then Luna appeared beside Loki with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah! It worked! Good job Loki." The crazy girl said and kissed the god on the cheek.

"Luna." I said trying not to freak out. "What did you do?"

"Well-"Then the Doctor's eyes flew open and started laughing hysterically.

"I saw it! Th-The grenade! It bl-blew up! I was soooooo pretty." He said his eyes rolling around in his head.

"Doctor! Are you okay? Can you hear me?'' I said frantically searching for my phone, so I could call Fury.

"Yes, green girl, you are really big!" he said, and started laughing again.

"Don't worry. He's fine. I just dosed them all with insanity gas! They'll all be ok!" Luna exclaimed, not looking worried at all.

"Insanity gas? Luna ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Not as crazy as they are about to be." And everyone suddenly woke up.

**1 day later**

"No Rose! Stop eating batteries! And Doctor there are no Daleks here!" I was soooo tired. All day and night yesterday, everyone was acting well like um- I don't even think there is a word on Earth to describe how freakin insane they were! And they still freakin are!

Then Tasha burst into the room on a horse. A god damn horse!

"Tasha! No!" I yelled as the horse galloped around the already destroyed room. I ran toward the horse, threw Tasha off it, and somehow managed to get it out of Stark tower.

I looked over and there was Luna with a bowl of popcorn, laughing her head off.

"Luna! Can you at least try and help?" I yell at the blue-haired girl.

"Nope. But the police will be here any sec-"there was suddenly a pounding on the door.

"NYPD! Open up, Maya!" I heard my wonderful, life saving boyfriend yell.

I threw open the door, making sure no one was going to charge out of it.

"Thank God you're here! They've all gone mad!" I said pointing toward the mess of the room.

The Doctor and Clara were swinging on the chandelier, Bruce was constantly changing from Hulk to himself, then back to the Hulk and so on.

Clint, Steve, and Tasha were throwing knives at the TV and- wait is Stark naked? Oh no.

"Yeah, I can see that. Um… why don't we go to my house and play poker?" said Castle obviously concerned for his life.

"Sorry, but no! I can't just leave them here!" I exclaimed looking at River who was painted gray, had a helmet on, and was hiding in a box whispering something about how the fezzes were coming back to get her.

I saw the frightened cops look around in a shock silence until Ryan said:

"Yeah, better not do that. How about I go grab a few tazers and we knock them out?" he said hoping I would like the idea.

"Actually that's a good idea!" I screamed over the sound of Thor singing the "My Little Pony" theme song.

"Alright, I'll go grab some, you guys help Maya control them while I'm gone." Replied my amazing boyfriend and he ran out to go get the tazers.

We stepped inside and suddenly the door slammed closed and the 11th doctor stood in front of it protectively.

"No one goes in or out. I have orders from The Time Lady!" he suddenly screamed and started jumping up and down.

"But how will the fish fingers and custard come?" I asked hoping I could trick him into letting us open the door.

"Fish finger and custard?"

"Yeah. I have a delivery coming and I can't get it if you don't open the door."

"O-Ok." He said, stepping away just as it flung open and Kevin came in holding 5 tazers ready for us to use.

I looked at New York's finest and came up with a plan.

"Alright, now what do all insane people love? Huh? Anyone? Blood and guts, mostly zombies."

"Ok, so how is that going to help us?" Esposito asked as John ran by us yelling in some language I don't know.

"JARVIS." I said hoping he could help us with are problem.

"Yes Maya?" he asked

"Pull down the TV and put on The Walking Dead." He did as I said and our plan was about to kick into action.

**1 hour later**

"Oh Carl, Where are you?!" Amy yelled at the TV, clearly concerned for the boy.

Currently all the Whovengers were glued to the TV (except Loki), waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Alright a guy here's the plan." I whispered to the 4 cops next to me.

"We are going to sneak up behind them and tazer ALL of them which will hopefully knock em' to their senses, K?"

They all nodded and we kicked our plan into action.

I snuck up behind Stark. Man I've wanted to do this for sooooo long I thought to myself as I saw he started shaking as I tazered him.

After, we got everyone we all relaxed. Gosh, I thought me and Luna were bad, but _damn._

"Hey Ye Old Haunt is right around the corner, want to go gets some drinks?" castle asked hoping that I would say yes so he can escape from this hell.

"As much as I would love to go down some alcohol. I have to make sure that they won't wake up anytime soon." Then I sighed, eyeing Tasha and stark who were stirring.

"Oh, ok well-"Castle was cut off by a sigh.

"Why don't you guys just go? I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Here I'll walk you guys out." The girl stood up and walked her friends to the door.

"You know, I can stay if you want me too." Asked Kevin looking at me with pity in his blue eyes.

"No, you go have fun I'll be fine, really." I said trying to convince him to go.

He just looked at me for a second and then finally said

"Alright, but call me if you need ANYTHING."

"K." I quickly pecked him on the lips and they went off to the pub.

"When is dinner going to be ready mommy?" I suddenly heard someone say behind me.

I whipped around and say John looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"Umm, it'll be ready in 10 minutes I said, watching him as he went to go sit by the TARDIS.

I went into the kitchen and searched the cupboards for something I could quickly whip up. I finally found some frozen pizzas in the freezer and through them in the oven.

When I came back into the living room 11 and Amy were awake and- OMG! THERE ABOUT TO JUMP OFF FREAKIN' STARK TOWER!

I ran over to them and quickly grabbed Amy and pulled her away from the window. When I turned to grab 11 he was gone. I was afraid to look down, but I knew he jumped.

I blinked back tears and sat down looking at the floor. He was gone. The Doctor. River. Poor River. I looked over at her peaceful sleeping form.

I finally stood up and wiped my tears away. Then I slowly trudged toward Amy and John who were now playing with Clint's bow.

"Hey guys." I said trying to hide the tazer behind my back.

They suddenly shot it at the Sexy and the world went back. In time.

I was suddenly running towards Amy and The doctor again. I stopped and realized we just went back in time. I ran even faster and grabbed BOTH of them and pulled them back to safety.

I hugged the doctor as tight as I could and then yelled at them

"DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT JUMPING OFF OF THE TOWER AGAIN UNDERSTAND ME?"

"But, Maya. There was a magical British talking unicorn down there waiting for us with its ladder." 11 complained as his stuck his bottom lip out.

"Well that's sucks." Then I grabbed my tazer and made them fall back asleep. I found John and did the same.

Suddenly, I smelt smoke coming from the- PIZZA! I ran towards the kitchen to see it was on fire. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and sat down on the floor with my back to the wall and started crying.

It was just too much, them running around, 11 dying, the fire, EVERYTHING! God, I'm going to kill Luna.

They all were going to be in soooo much trouble when they get back to their senses. I saw a bowtie on the ground next to me and picked it up. It was slightly burnt, but still wearable.

I walked into the living room where they were all sleeping and placed the bowtie by 11, knowing he would want it when he woke up.

I went and sat on the ruined couch. I closed my eyes, just for a second, and then ended up falling into a deep sleep.

**9 Hours Later**

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms. Then I realized something, I was in my room.

I shot up and ran to the living room to find it spotless. The couch was fixed, there was no sign of the fire in the kitchen, and there was a brand new TV sitting in the middle.

"Hi Maya!" said a familiar voice.

I whipped around to see Bruce it ripped shorts standing behind me.

"Are you-"I started to say reaching my hand for the tazer strapped on my waist.

"Yep. Completely Sane. I promise." I relaxed and smiled, relieved it was all over.

Then I looked around and saw no one else was here,

"Where are the others?"

"Well, Rose, 11, Clint, and Tasha are sleeping in their rooms. Tony, 10, Martha, Rory, and Amy are trying to clean things up. And the rest went shopping for stuff they destroyed."

"And, um where's Luna?" I questioned rage slowly seeping into my voice.

"When she we were sane again, her and Loki took off somewhere."

"God, when I find them I swear I will-"Suddenly everything started to turn fuzzy and I saw Bruce yelling a name…

Luna.

**YAY! That only took me like an hour! Please, please, PLEASE review! I LIVE for reviews! I would also like to mention that I and Luna have polyvore accounts which have Sets featuring Maya and Luna! For mine go to:**

** ?filter=overview**

**And for Luna's go to:**

**Bai guys!**


	13. Sleepover

"HEY GIRLS!" Amy yelled as she stepped into the living room where everyone was seated, "I need to talk to you!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, let's tal-" Tony began to say, but he was quickly cut off by the time-traveling ginger.

"Tony, I said _girls_. Not guys, sorry!" she told him as all off the women got up from where they had been seated and followed Amy out of the room and into an empty room.

"What's this about Mum?" River asked.

She smirked,

"I've been thinking, and I've decided that we should all have a sleepover! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow,

"A sleepover? I don't really do sleepovers, you know that, right?"

"Oh, come on Tasha!" laughed Maya, "Wouldn't it be fun to just, I don't know, act like an average civilian for once when it's not one of your missions? Have you even had a sleepover before?" she asked.

The assassin sighed,

"No…"

"Well it's settled then!" said Amy, "We're having a sleepover!" she suddenly paused, "Um… so… where should we have it?"

"How about my room?" asked Maya, "It has enough room for all of us!"

Amy nodded,

"Alright then! Everyone go to Maya's room at eight! Bring sleepover stuff! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" she squealed.

She was met by a chorus of "'kay 'kays!" "Alright," and "Sure!"s.

But what they didn't know, was that Tony had been using JARVIS to listen in on their conversation, and he quickly ran to tell all of the guys.

"Dudes!" he yelled giddily.

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"It's the girls! They… They're having a SLEEPOVER!" he yelled.

Clint shrugged as he began to go back to polishing his arrows,

"So? Girls have sleepovers all the time."

The Iron Man face-palmed,

"Oh my god, do you even know anything about woman? Sleepovers mean talking, talking leads to pillow fights, pillow fights lead to talking again, talking lead to more talking, and talking leads to secrets! Secrets that they don't want us to know! Which means that we need to listen in on their conversations using JARVIS or we will all die! You don't know how psycho girls get when they team up together-"

"Dude," Clint said, "We live with a bunch of time-travelers, assassins, and an insane girl. Things are always going to be crazy around here."

Tony raised an eyebrow,

"So you don't want to know all their secrets?"

"Of course I do. So, like you said, lets use JARVIS to spy on them," the archer said as he placed his last (and now very shiny) arrow into his quiver.

Steve shook his head,

"No, we shouldn't do this, we are going into their private business, and it's unmoral and-"

"No one cares!" said Jack as he sat up and followed Tony into the large room that had all of the security screens on it so that they could wait for the girls to spill all of their boys-should-not-know secrets…

"OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"

Amy and Maya looked up from where they were setting down their blankets and pillows, and Maya quickly rushed over to the door.

She opened it, to find Luna holding up an unbalanced pile consisting of five large blankest, a white and black polka-dotted pillow, a white and brown wolf toy, and a popcorn machine.

Luna dropped all of the items out of her arms, sending them to the ground with a _thud_ so that she could hug Amy and Maya,

"Holy crud, thank you so much! Once again, you are my savior!" she said as she wrapped her arms around the two.

Amy smiled,

"No problem! Thanks for the popcorn machine and extra blankets!"

Luna looked at her with confusion,

"What extra blankets?" she asked, picking up the ones that she'd brought and hugging them close to her.

"Luna is kind of totally obsessed with blankets and fluffy things, but not as much as sparkly stuff. You don't want to know what happens when someone gets between her and sparkly things, it's not pretty. Actually it is because there are sparkles everywhere. They form this giant cloud so that you can't see the body," Maya explained to her fellow ginger as she plugged in the popcorn machine to an outlet in her wall.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Amy opened it to find the rest of the girls there. She smiled,

"Let's get this part started, shall we?"

^*^*^_With the Guys_^*^*^

"So, how does this work?" Steve asked unsurely as he observed the room that he and all of the Whovenger men would be staying in for the night.

On one of the room's walls was covered in flat screen TVs which had different view from the cameras that had been placed in areas in Maya's room. The other three walls had long and large comfy couches on them, covered in pillows and blankets.

"It's simple," Stark said, "The girls spill out their secrets, and we listen in on them. They'll never know that we're here," he smirked.

Steve sighed,

"Fine, but I still feel guilty!"

^*^*^_With the Girls_^*^*^

"So… what now?" Natasha asked, completely dumbfounded as she sat awkwardly in her black tank top and PJ shorts.

Martha shrugged,

"I don't know. How about truth or truth? I don't really feel like truth or dare right now," she said as she ate some kettle corn out of a VERY large metal bowl that Rose had brought with her for popcorn, as she had seen Luna with the popcorn machine earlier that day.

"Sounds good to me!" Donna said, "River, truth or truth?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever straightened your hair?"

River shook her head, running a hand through her curly locks,

"No, and I don't plan to! Clara, truth or truth?"

"Truth!" the girl responded.

"Do you like anyone?"

^*^*^_With the Guys_^*^*^

"This is what I'm talking about!" Tony grinned as he leaned closer to the glowing screens.

^*^*^_With the Girls_^*^*^

"Well…" Clara blushed, "I-I do!"

"Who?!" everyone asked, leaning in closer to the nervouse brunette, who shook her head.

"No! You only asked if I liked anyone, not who!" the girls (and guys) groaned unhappily.

Clara looked around for someone to choose, and her eyes settled on Martha,

"Truth or truth Martha?"

"How about truth?"

"What was your most favorite adventure that you went on with the doctor?"

Martha tapped her chin,

"That's a hard one, but I'd have to say…the one where we met Shakespeare!"

"You met Shakespeare?" Natasha asked.

Martha smiled,

"We sure did! Now,Luna Truth or Truth?"

All of a sudden, she began to hyperventalate,

"I-I don't know! Holy crud what do I do? If I choose truth, I'll have to answer truthfully, but if I choose truth then I won't know what would have happened if I chose truth! SOMEONE KILL ME THE PRESSURE'S TO MUCH!" she screamed in fear, but was silenced by Maya shoving a handful of kettle-corn into her mouth,

"Luna. They're the same. Just choose truth, alright?"

The blue girl's eyes widened,

"Oh my Gods, your right! I choose truth!"

"Okay," said Martha, "Who was the last guy you kissed?"

"Loki."

^*^*^_With the Guys_^*^*^

"WHAT THE SHITTIN' HELL?!" Tony screamed at the screen before turning to the black-haired god with a 'WTF' look.

"Wow," said Jack, "You made out with the crazy chicka?"

"YES MY PLAN HAS WORKED!" Thor suddenly yelled with happiness, holding up Sir Fluffersberg to the ceiling, reminding most of the people in the room of that one scene from the Lion King, before thinking about what he had said, and saying nervously, "I-I mean, brother! You have kissed the Lady Luna? Are you courting her now?"

Mickey smirked,

"You got a girlfriend!" he laughed at Loki, who responded to all of this by saying,

"I did not kiss her, she kissed me, and-"

"Well did ya kiss back?" Clint questioned.

"No, I didn't have time. She went swimming-"

"So you _wanted _to kiss her back!" Jack said.

Loki rolled his eyes,

"Does it really matter that mu-"

"YES!" everyone shouted at him, but he didn't have time to answer back before they realized that the girls were playing their game again…

^*^*^_With the Girls, After Luna Said Loki_^*^*^

"OH MY GOD WHY THE F'N HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Maya questioned with anger.

"Who cares!" said Sexy, "Was he a good kisser or what?"

Luna shrugged,

"I don't know! He didn't have time to kiss me back-"

"What do you mean?" questioned Amy, hugging her stuffed golden retriever that was dressed as a Roman soldier closer to her chest, dying to know what the F*** was going on.

Luna rolled her eyes,

"I went swimming, duh!"

Maya face-palmed,

"Luna, you're supposed to let him kiss you back! Not. Go. SWIMMING!"

"Whatever," Luna said with a bored shrug, "Natasha, truth or truth?"

"Truth," the red-head almost robotically responded.

"Do you like Clint?"

^*^*^_With the Guys_^*^*^

Everyone looked at Hawkeye, grinning as Thor said,

"This shall be interesting, Eye of the Hawk."

The agent shrugged,

"Whatever she says wont effect me."

He was lying. He really did like Natasha. She was smart and strong and beautiful, and perfectly amazing from his point of view.

^*^*^_With the Girls_^*^*^

"No comment," Natasha responded in a monotone voice.

Everyone began to complain.

"Not fair!" Donna moaned.

"Please please please tell us!" Luna begged.

"It doesn't matter," Maya said, and everyone looked at her with a 'whaaaaat? You cray cray!' face before the ginger told them, "It doesn't matter, 'cause we all know she does!"

Natasha rolled her eyes while Luna squealed,

"You love him sooooooo much!"

"But seriously," Martha said, "You two should totally get together, you'd be great!"

^*^*^_With the Guys_^*^*^

Bruce nodded to Clint,

"You guys really would."

The blonde man shrugged as he leaned back on the sofa,

"Whatever," but inside, he was practically going insane (but not Luna insane) over wanting to know if Tasha liked him or not.

^*^*^_With the Girls_^*^*^

"Whatever. Maya truth or truth?" Tasha said staring at the other ginger trying to hid a smirk forming on her porcelain face.

The girl replied with a look of extreme concentration and anger in her eyes "Man Tash, such a hard question. I choose, um, TRUTH!"

"Have you and Kevin… If so you have to give us EXTREME detail"

"Well…" the girl started her pale face turning a bright shade of red.

^*^*^_With the Guys_^*^*^

Clint's face became red with sudden anger.

"I am going to kill him. I don't care what she says, NO ONE TOUCHES MY LITTLE SISTER!" He suddenly threw the table over spilling all their beverages everywhere.

^*^*^_With the Girls^*^*^_

Just as Maya was about to answer they heard a loud crash come from Tony's room.

"Ice cream." She said which was the code word for 'the boys are watching'.

They girls got up acting as normal as possible so the boys wouldn't figure out their plan.

When they reached Tony's room Tasha slowly opened the door to see the guys crowded around of giant flat screens showing Maya's room.

"Wow, nice set up. I'm impressed." Said Maya fury icing her voice.

The boys quickly turned around to see all the girls standing in the room giving the scariest death glares they've ever seen. Then Tasha stepped to the front of the angry mob of girls and said two words that would change their lives forever.

"Get them."

The girls rushed at the boys screaming un-human war cries, Luna's sounding much like that of some exotic cat's, striking fear into the guys's hearts.

Armed with pillows that the girl's had brought from Maya's room, the began a giant, furious, violent pillow fight.

Martha lunged at her husband, smacking him in the gut with her pillow, making him let out an _OOF!_ As he fell to the floor.

Before any of the girls could get closer, the guys ran over to the couches, grabbing pillows off of them.

Maya and Tasha had teamed up on Clint, and he let out a whimper of fear as he faced the two red-heads,

"Tash, Maya, come on! I-it was Tony's idea-"

"And you didn't tell us!" Maya screeched at her brother, hitting him over the head with her big fluffy purple pillow, with Natasha quickly joining her.

Meanwhile, Luna was letting out a strange battle cry, which sounded much like that of an angry crow in need of a good meal.

The blue-head smacked Loki in the face with her pillow, and cackled happily when he saw that his face was turning red, as she may have put a brick or two in her pillow.

Watching all of this was Sir Fluffersberg, who had moved to be perfectly balanced on the ceiling fan (no one knew how he did this, not even the rabbit himself).

Only a few minutes later, the boys where handcuffed to their own individual chair with blindfolds over their eyes so they could not see what was going on, but they could hear the clinking of metal, dark laughs, and Luna's maniacal giggle every once in a while.

"Okay boys, we're ready!" Natasha said to them, and their blindfolds were ripped from their eyes so that they could see they were still in the security room, but the girls had brought in three long metal tables covered in a few packs of markers, and different surgical instruments, including A LOT of scalpels.

The boys looked around in fear, and Steve opened his mouth to scream, but he was interrupted by Luna,

"I can't believe you guys convinced me to do this!" she said angrily.

Currently, the tan-skinned girl was buckling up black leather knee-high steel-toed boots with matching buckles.

"Uuuum… whatcha doin'?" Rory asked nervously.

"TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!" Amy yelled at her husband, slamming her hand against the wall that the Roman's chair was backed up against.

"I-" the Pond man started, but he was cut off by Jack saying,

"Don't squeal man! What are they gonna do?"

"Let us explain a few things to you…" Rose said, putting her hands on her hips as Maya stepped forward.

"Here's how this is gonna work. You tell us what we want to know, and we won't make this the worst night of your life."

Tony rolled his eyes,

"This is so stupi-"

"Let's see who's here!" Maya said, stopping the Iron Man's sentence, "There's me and Tasha, two expert assassins for a top-secret government agency, Clara who is also called the Impossible girl, a time-machine-turned human, Rose the Bad Wolf, the Girl Who Waited, her half-timelord daughter, an agent of UNIT, and an insane bi-polar girl with a taste for extreme gore and rainbows. And we're all VERY mad at you f'n man-whores!"

Steve looked confused,

"Man…whore?"

"We'll ask you one last time," Martha said, "What. Do. You. Know?"

"Whatever you do, don't tell them!" Tony said to the men.

"Fine!" River spoke, and she turned to the table that had the make up on it, and uncapped a Barbie-Pink lipstick, "I wonder what people would say if the turned on their Facebook to see pictures of Tony Stark after a makeover, maybe with a couple of teeth removed…"

Tony gulped,

"Whatever, not like it hasn't happened before!"

"Yeah," Natasha said, "We kind of got that. So, we aren't going to start with you," she turned to Bruce, "What do you know?"

He looked to Tony, who shook his head.

"I'm not going to say anything," the scientist replied.

"Luna! Caterpillar!" Maya barked, and Luna then laughed as picked up a green marker, and Amy walked over to Bruce and held his head in place while Luna proceeded to draw caterpillars all over the man's face.

Suddenly Bruce became a weird shade of green.

"Don't draw on ME!" he yelled becoming greener every second.

"Quick! Put him in the panic room!" Maya yelled as they carried Brucie away leaving the boys with Luna.

"Hehehehe. Torture is soooooo much fun!" With that the door slammed shut and the boys began to panic.

"Now Luna, we don't-" Clint began

"DON"T LIE TO ME BITCHES!"

Clint shut up as she grabbed the scalpel from the table and pointed it threateningly at him.

"Okay okay!" he yelled, "U-um, we know that-"

"DO NOT SPEAK!" Jack shouted at the hawk.

The girls came back into the room, and River and Amy held up two bags of lipstick and eye shadow,

"Makeover time!" they squealed in sync as Jack's face became startling pale.

Ten minutes later, Jack resembled a deranged version of Paris Hilton and One Direction if they had and Emo Justin Bieber.

"WHY?! I'm going to KILL you!" Jack tried to get out restraints, but failing miserably.

"Now, boys, I'm not going to ask again. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?" Maya yelled reaching behind her for the razor.

"Ok, ok! We'll tell you what we know after…" The Doctor began.

"JARVIS! Bring me my suit!" Tony yelled and the tower started to shake slightly as his suit was being launched towards his room.

Maya got out her sword and when the suit came in, whipped her blade around and they suit was suddenly in pieces.

"MY SUIT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tony with horror and sorrow racking his voice.

Maya just glared at the boys and they started talking,

"We know want to know everything!"

"Please don't kill me!"

"MY FUCKIN SUIT! WHY?!"

"I LOVED my face!"

"Someone save us!"

The girls exchanged glances and then shrugged their shoulders.

"Ok. You guys can go now. There is a button on your chair, right by your hands that will release you." Natasha said with a slight smirk on her face.

"WHAT?" The boys yelled in perfect unison.

Suddenly the girls ran out into their room as they boy's began to free themselves.

They closed and locked the door just as the boys began to pound on it.

"We're going to KILL YOU!" yelled Jack scrubbing his face as hard as possible, trying to get the makeup off but to no avail.

Clint pushed everyone out of the way and stood in front of the door.

"Get back." The boys did as he asked and he kicked down his little sis's door, only to find no one was in the room.

"What the Hell?" Loki said, just as confused as everyone else.

^*^*^ Maya's room 5 minutes earlier^*^*^

"Alright! Activate the escape plan!" yelled River, and Sexy suddenly turned back into the TARDIS.

"Quick! Everyone in!" Amy cried and everyone hopped in. River turned off the brakes and the girls disappeared just as the boys rushed into the room.

When the TARDIS landed a hologram of Sexy appeared in front of us and started to speak.

"Now I packed all bags with your swimsuits in them. They are located in your rooms, you should go change."

"Where are we?" Asked Clara curiously.

"Why, The Bahamas of course!" All the girls cheered and high-fived each other.

^*^*^*^* Back At Stark Tower ^*^*^*^

"Yo, Brucie can you get me another beer?" Tony asked after already having 3.

"Yeah" Bruce stumbled over the passed out Rory to get to the cooler.

"We going to kill the girls right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we are," Replied The Doctor before passing out.

Yet another terrible day.

"Yet another wonderful day!" Martha said as she and Rose clinked their martinis together.

All of the girls were having a great day, playing on the beach, expensive drinks in their hands, wading in the water, and then something popped into Rose's head,

"Hey Martha?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…where's Luna?"

"Just keep swimming just keep swimming just keep-just keep- just keep swimming!" Luna bubbled as she hung on the fin of a 20 foot long great white shark, at least 30 or 40 hammer heads diving around them with a school of dolphins twirling through the water around them, several large turtles cruising around with them and of course the occasional octopus, all species completely relaxed around each other despite the fact that many of them would be fighting or eating each other.

But for some reason the sea creatures felt relaxed, happy and care-free when the were in her presence, and they were also quite glad when she said that she had eleven men that needed disposing of. In other words, she was going to kidnap the Whovenger men and sacrifice them to the sharks.

**DemonicAngel38: YAY! Bahamas! I've always wanted to go there! Right now I'm playing Just Dance 4 and I realized the guy for superstition looks like the ginger Doctor! YAY! **

**LunaWolfAngel: Woohoo we're finished yay! As you know, check out our Polyvore accounts if you want to see what Maya and Luna were wearing for the sleepover. **

**And now some answers for our reviewers…**

**Wings Of Sanguine: ****1. The 10****th**** and 11****th**** Doctors are in this story, but the Whovengers call 10 John Smith sometimes so that nobody gets to confused. I don't exactly know where the 10****th**** Doctor's clone is, He probably fell into a black hole or something…**

**2. Actually, this entire fanfic was just going to be a bunch of unrelated one-shots, but DM38 and I have been plotting so this is going to turn into a big, complicated paradox-filled STORY! Woohoo!**

**As always, please review. We love and need your input on this story so that we can make it as great as we can. Ask us questions if you're confused too! But seriously, even just a smiley face makes our day :)**

**You are all amazingly awesome, have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening/night/morning/void. It is all void. Everything and nothing is void of the void. Void. **


End file.
